What Dreams Are Made Of 2
by TwilightAnimeGamer
Summary: Sequel to What Dreams Are Made Of.Selphie's finally graduating high school and hasn't seen Riku since October of her senior year. Her mom also doesn't have much time.Riku picked up a bad habit in college and Tifa has some surprising news for him.What now?
1. Riku's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Here's Part 2 as promised. I don't exactly know how long I'll make this one but yeah. Please enjoy! Oh by the way… this chapter has a language issue. **

Chapter 1: Riku's Return

"What are you up to?" my roommate asked me.

"I'm packing." I answered.

"Why? We don't have to be out for another week."

"Well I'm leaving tonight, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Why are you leaving so early?" he asked me.

"My girlfriend is graduating high school back home. I have to be there." I replied.

"Right. Man, she's got you whipped."

"How do figure that?" I asked him.

"Didn't you go back home for her junior prom last year?" he asked. I nodded. "And… homecoming was it this year?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"And didn't you go back last summer too?"

"Yeah. So, what' s your point?"

"She's controlling you, dude."

"She is not. I chose to go back. I really miss her."

"How much could you possibly miss her? She's all the way back on some island doing who knows what with some other guy." He laughed.

"Hey! That _island_ is my home and where I grew up. All my friends are there! And Selphie wouldn't do that! If you knew half of what her life was like you wouldn't be saying that!" I yelled.

"Sorry. I was just playing around. Damn. I just wonder why you're tied down to her."

"Tied down?" I questioned as I put clothes in my suitcase.

"Yeah. I mean you're in college dude! There's loads of girls out there that would gladly be your girl. Why try and keep a distant relationship with someone when you've got a bunch of college girls around you?"

"Because, I love her." I answered.

"Love? You mean like love or like _love_?" he asked.

"Like l_ove_." I answered sincerely.

"If you love her that much wouldn't you be thinking of something else?"

"Are we talking about the same love here?" I asked laughing.

"How much do you love this girl back on the island?" He asked me.

"This much." I answered as I pulled something out of my drawers and showed it to him. His eyes widened as he stared at it.

"Dude! Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Nope."

"So, you're serious? Are you sure? That's like… I mean you should really think about this."

"I have thought about it, Hayner. A lot. I am serious. I love her more than anything."

"So that's why you're leaving early?" he asked. I nodded. "Are you sure she has the same feelings?"

"Well I certainly hope she does." I answered as I put the box in my suitcase and zipped it up. I looked up at the time. "I should probably get going to."

"Can't you leave a little later?"

"Nah. I gotta go."

"C'mon, come hang out with me and the other guys."

"I don't think—"

"Just hang out with us long enough for one smoke?" he pleaded.

"Alright." I agreed as I left the dorm with him.

* * *

**Selphie's POV:**

Life goes by so fast. I never thought I would be where I am today but I guess that scare at the end of my sophomore year really got me interested in my grades. I wanted to make sure that didn't happen again. And I wanted to do well for my mom since she won't be around much longer. Even though Riku is away at college, this year has been really fun. I still remember the first day of freshman year when I ran into Riku.

_Flashback:_

_I walked back into the cafeteria and heard Kairi talking to Arixia._

"You've gotta stop hanging around with people like Selphie. She's bringing you down. You'll never be popular if your gonna be friends with her."

_I burst into tears and ran out of the cafeteria again. I couldn't believe it! I thought Arixia became friends with them! I though I'd lost my best friend again! I was so upset I didn't realize where I was going and crashed into someone, falling to the ground. I looked up to see a boy with silver shoulder length hair and the most beautiful aquamarine eyes I've ever seen. I almost got lost in them until I realized I was staring!_

"_Are you okay?" he asked me._

"_Yeah." I replied softly as I looked down._

"_Here, let me help you." He smiled and held his hand out to me. _

"_Thanks." I mumbled as I took his hand._

"_You sure you're okay?" he asked again._

"_Yeah." I mumbled not making eye contact._

"_You're a freshman right?" he asked._

"_Yes." I answered._

"_I'm a junior. The name's Riku. If you need help with anything feel free to ask me."_

"_Thanks." I replied softly as he left._

_End of Flashback_

I felt so stupid then, especially when I fell for Tifa's stupid trick to break us up. I'll never forget our first kiss…

_Flashback:_

_I was lost in his alluring aquamarine eyes. There was a short silence where we stood wrapped in each other's arms, the wind gently blowing our hair and clothes, the smell of the ocean in the air, the crescent moon and the stars shining brightly above us._

"_You're beautiful, Selphie." _

_I hugged him and started tearing a little as I lay my head on his shoulder. I looked up for a second and he started to lean down. __I closed my eyes and leaned up waiting for our lips to touch. I felt him lift my chin slightly and our lips connected in a deep romantic kiss._

_End of Flashback_

And it's been two years that I've been dating him! But I really miss him. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. When was the last time I saw him? It was in October when he came for the Homecoming. I wish he could've been here for prom but he couldn't make it. I'll just count Homecoming as my senior prom. I really wish he could be here for this most of all, but he can't get away until tomorrow.

"... and so here to make the speech is this year's Valedictorian, Selphie Deána Tilmitt!" There was a lot of applause as I quickly dried my tears trying not to smear my make-up and walked onto the stage. I walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath. _I hate making speeches. _

"When I first walked into North Destiny Isle High School, I only had one friend. I never thought that high school would be so eventful. My life was complicated from the first day. As you all know, before my freshman year, my father, Chief Tilmitt, was killed on the job. I thought I'd never be able to make it through High School without him. I was trying hard to reach out, but when I'd try to speak out, I felt like no one could hear me, I wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong, so I'd pray that I could breakaway. I knew I had to do something to fit in. There's a certain person I met on the first day of my freshman year, that made me realize my true self. He brought out the best in me. Talking to me made me keep telling myself to escape from the thought that it was going to be a horrible year. When I made Dance Team my freshman year I never thought I'd end up 1st lieutenant in my junior year or that I'd become Captain in my senior year. I really got into the extra-curricular activities and still stayed with my schoolwork. Let me tell you it wasn't that easy, but I can tell you that it was fun, well worth it, and as of now, I'll say high school has been the best years of my life. Life in high school has given us so much. For example, I'm sure everyone remembers this year's last Blitzball game. It wouldn't have been so much fun if the captain hadn't lost his shorts during the game while doing his secret move. We all know how embarrassing it was for him, but I would like to thank him for giving us a great laugh and a memorable moment for the end of our senior year. I'm sure we all appreciate it. I would also like to thank my mom, all my friends, and my teachers. I never would've gotten this far without you. I'm glad that I have so many wonderful memories that I can cherish. Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway as we move forward into the world, out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget the place I come from. I hope you all can do the same and I wish you all the best of luck in the future that lies before you."

Applause filled the room as I walked back down to my seat. As I was about to sit down I looked at the back of the room and saw Riku! I wanted so badly to go back there and hug him but I knew I couldn't. Instead I sat down and smiled to myself.

"And now please welcome our Salutatorian Naminé Hakira!"

I applauded with the other people in the room. I was really happy Naminé made it to Salutatorian because we were always kidding around about who would be Valedictorian. She made a speech as well and sat down.

"If you would please help me to congratulate the rest of the top ten as I list them in order. Arixia Kisaragi!" She stood up. "Akemi Aloe! Peyton Hurst! Alissa Snyder! Tamika Stinson! Lucy Prater! Melanie Cole! Kimberly Kashi!" the principal announced. As their names were called they stood up. I was so happy that my friends and I made the top three in the class. After the principal made a short speech, he started calling off names as students walked up to get their diplomas. After what seemed like hours it was finally my turn.

"Selphie Deána Tilmitt!"

I walked across the stage, took my diploma with one hand and shook the assistant principal's hand with the other. My mom had come up to the front to get pictures of me walking across the stage. After the last person was called, the principal asked for a round of applause for us and dismissed us. We walked down the isle and out of the room. A few minutes later we were allowed to go back in. I ran back in the room and looked around.

_I can't see him! I know I saw him back here somewhere. I wasn't imagining was I? I'm sure I saw him._

"Looking for me?" I heard his voice behind me. I looked back to see him leaning against the back wall with one foot flat on the wall, and his arms crossed. He looked up as he spoke.

"Riku!" I exclaimed as I ran to him. He stood up straight and embraced me. He leaned down to kiss me. "I thought you said you couldn't come until tomorrow!"

"Change of plans. I'm here now." He replied.

"I missed you." I stated as I hugged him tightly.

"I missed you, too."

"Smile!" My sister exclaimed as she held the camera up. We looked at her. Riku wrapped his arm around my waist and I hugged him. We both smiled at the camera. CLICK "Another one!" CLICK

"Okay, Talitha. That's enough now. We need to go check on mom." I told her. I said bye to all my friends and walked out Riku and Talitha. "How did you get here anyway? I was supposed to pick you up tomorrow." I asked Riku.

"You may never know." He smirked.

"Meanie." I mumbled.

"I mighta had something to do with it." Sora stated behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks." I said as I hugged him.

"Congratulations on making Valedictorian. Now you can finally say you beat a Hakira at something." Kairi replied as she came up behind Sora. I hugged her.

"Actually I've already beaten a Hakira before this. I made Dance Team Lieutenant and Captain." I teased.

"Hey! So what? I got Salutatorian! That doesn't mean you're smarter than me!" Naminé exclaimed as she suddenly showed up.

"I know I'm just teasing Nam." I laughed. "Anyway I've gotta go you guys, my mom's already in the car. I've gotta get her home."

"Hey after you get your mom home, how about meeting us at Chilis? We're all gonna celebrate graduation." Kairi asked.

"Okay. Sounds great. See you there." I replied as I waved.

**Author's Note: YAY!!! Chapter 1 of part 2!! This was written faster than I thought it would be. Was Selphie's Valedictorian speech any good? Anyway… I still have some plans. If you review it'll motivate me to update faster. **


	2. Celebration

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. I've decided to change the rating from T to M for the use of future chapters. Please enjoy chapter 2…**

Chapter 2: Celebration

I took my mom home and talked with her for a few minutes and then Riku and I started to leave for Chilis. As we got in my car I got a call from Kairi saying to meet at the Magic Time Machine instead. Why did they have to pick there? It's on the other side of the island! It's a long drive.

"At least your driving is better." Riku teased.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad when you were here in October!" I pretended to be insulted.

"You ran over a mailbox and ran off the road into a tree." He replied.

"I didn't want to hit the dog!"

"Yeah, sure." He replied sarcastically.

"You jerk." I said playfully.

We finally pulled into the parking lot of The Magic Time Machine. I looked around and saw Naminé's, Arixia's, cars. Everyone was here. We walked in and spotted Kairi, Sora, Naminé, Roxas, Arixia, and Axel at a big table. We went over and sat down.

"You made it." Kairi said.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to my mom before we left. And Riku was teasing me about my driving." I looked at him and stuck out my tongue.

"She isn't that bad at driving." Arixia replied.

"Thank you."

"You weren't with her in October when she ran off the road into a tree."

"She was avoiding a dog." Naminé said.

"Thank you."

"You still shouldn't of run into a tree. That's just dumb." Sora replied.

We all looked at him with surprise except for Riku who gave him a high five.

"Sora, you jerk." I laughed.

"Hey. Stating the facts. That's me." he said proudly.

"Yeah a male ditz." I laughed.

Kairi and Sora pretended to look offended, then burst out laughing.

"I am not!" Sora exclaimed.

We all burst out laughing and when we had calmed down a waitress dressed like Wonder Woman came to take our order.

"I have a question." Everyone looked at me. "Why did you guys pick this place?" I asked. Everyone looked around at one another and smiled except for Naminé and Arixia. They looked just as confused. _Did I miss something? _"What? It's a question."

"Let's just say it's a surprise graduation party for you guys." Axel replied.

"Really?!" Arixia, Naminé, and I exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"You guys didn't have to—"

"Don't worry about it." Roxas interrupted.

"Everything is taken care of." Axel added.

"Are we the only ones that didn't know about this?" I asked. They all nodded.

"So to answer your question of why we picked here…" Sora started to say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Riku answered.

"You really are a jerk you know that?" I asked him playfully.

"But you know you love me."

"Yes. I do. I love you."

Our order came and we talked as we ate. We had a lot to catch up on. This was the first time in a year that we were all together again. The only thing that would make it better would be if Tidus and Yuna showed up.

"Let's make a toast." Riku announced as he raised his glass. "To the future!" We all followed.

"To Friendship!" I added.

"Love!" Arixia added.

"Graduation!" Naminé added.

"Health!" Kairi added.

"The laughs!" Yuna added as she showed up at the end of the table.

"College!" Tidus added as he showed up beside Yuna.

"The memories!" Axel added.

"Family!" Roxas added.

"Life!" Sora added.

We all hit our glasses together and took a drink. We all smiled at each other and the girls all kissed their boyfriends.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked as I got up to hug them.

"We've been here the whole time." Yuna replied.

"We were just waiting for the perfect moment to surprise you guys." Tidus said.

"Congratulations on making the top three in the class." Yuna complimented.

"Thanks." We replied.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is a very special night. We have three young ladies who just graduated high school at the top three of their class. As a request for their friends this song is dedicated to them." The guitarist announced. He looked back at his group and talked to them for a minute.

"What are you guys planning?" I asked as Naminé and Arixia looked just as confused

_Du du du du du_

_Ba ba ba bada ba ba_

_C'mon_

_Now there's a party going on right here_

_A celebration to last throughout the year_

_Bring you good times_

_And the laughter too_

_We gonna celebrate this party with you_

_Party over here_

_Celebration_

"You guys!! Thanks!"

"Let's dance!" Arixia announced.

"Oh no." Axel replied.

"Yep. You requested and now you're going to dance with me."

"Everyone, c'mon. Let's go!" I announced as I dragged Riku on the dance floor. Arixia, Naminé, Kairi, and Yuna followed with Axel, Roxas, Sora, and Tidus.

_Yeah _

_Let's all celebrate and have a good time_

_Celebration_

_We're gonna celebrate and have a good time_

_It's time to come together_

_It's up to you_

What's your pleasure 

_Everyone around the world _

_C'mon_

_Celebrate good times _

_C'mon_

_It's a celebration_

_Ba ba ba bada ba ba _

_C'mon_

_It's a celebration_

_Celebration_

_Celebrate good times _

_C'mon_

_Ba ba ba bada ba ba_

_It's a Celebration_

_Celebrate good times _

_C'mon_

_Celebrate good times _

_C'mon_

_Celebrate good times _

_C'mon_

We applauded and went to sit back down, as we stayed longer talking to Yuna and Tidus.

**Author's Note: There's chapter 2. The celebration. Please review! **


	3. The Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed. I love my readers! Please enjoy chapter 3…**

Chapter 3: The Question

**Riku's POV:**

After the song we sat down and talked for a while until Selphie got up and went to the bathroom. _Now's my chance to tell everyone but Sora. He already knows._

"Hey guys. Do you think Selphie really loves me?" I asked..

"What do you mean? Of course she loves you." Arixia said.

"She's had a crush on you since she in the 6th grade." Kairi replied.

"She never stopped talking about you." Tidus added.

"Every time I'd talk to her. You would be the main focus of a conversation." Naminé said.

"Dude, you know she loves you." Axel said.

"Why are you asking us?" Roxas asked.

"Man, where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Sora asked with a smirk. I knew he was just playing along as if he didn't know.

"I just want to know what you guys think before I actually do it. I've already asked her mom."

"Do what?" Kairi asked.

"Pop the question." I replied. I looked up to see everyone look at me in shock for a second.

"Are you serious?!" Arixia asked me.

"Really?" Naminé squealed.

"Dude, are you sure?" Axel asked.

"Of course he's sure. He loves her and he's certain she loves him too." Sora answered for me. "Right, Riku?"

"Right." I replied.

"Whatever you do, we're behind you, Riku." Roxas assured me. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thanks."

At that moment Selphie came back from the bathroom.

"What'd I miss?" Selphie asked.

"Nothing." I laughed.

"That means I did miss something. What is it?"

I looked around at everyone at the table. We were all smiling broadly. I couldn't help but laugh and then everyone else started laughing.

"What?! Is there something on my face or something?" Selphie asked.

"No. That's not it."

"Then what is it?' she asked.

"It's something Tidus said. He was being stupid." Sora tried to cover.

"What'd he say?"

"I said that you're really a dumb blond with no brain." Tidus covered.

Selphie's jaw dropped and we laughed. She realized that Tidus didn't really say that and laughed with us. After we'd calmed down she looked at her watch.

"You guys, it's getting late." She announced.

"It's only 10:30, Selphie." Sora replied.

"Yeah, but I can't stay out too late. My sister is still in high school." she tried to reason.

"It's a Friday night. I doubt Talitha will be going to sleep early." I told her trying to convince her to stay.

"Plus, it's summer now." Naminé added.

"Yeah, c'mon, stay out late for once." Arixia added.

"You guys make it sound like I never do anything wrong."

"You don't. You're a goody-goody." Tidus said.

"I'll have you know I got detentions a couple times."

"Oh big deal. What you get them for? Getting up during a lecture?" Roxas teased.

"That was one time." she replied.

"C'mon, Selphie, have some fun." Axel added.

"Okay. I guess I can stay a couple more hours."

_Good. We got her to stay. Now I'd better do this before she decides to leave again._ "Well now that we're sure you're staying, I'll be right back."

I got up and walked outside. I took the cigarette package from my pocket, pulled one out, and lit it. _This shouldn't be this hard. I love her. Why am I so nervous? _I thought as I took a long drag. _Am I doing this the right way? What if she says no? What if I can't ask it? How hard can asking a question be? It's just a question. No, it's not just a question. It's __the__ question. _

"Are you that nervous?" I looked up to see Sora had left the table.

"It's not nervousness… exactly." I replied as I took another drag off my cigarette.

"Afraid she'll reject it?" he asked.

"Kind of. I guess you could say I'm nervous too. I mean I never thought asking a question could be so hard."

"It can't be that hard, can it? If you love her, which I know you do, then you just ask. She loves you too, Riku. I'm sure she'll say yes. Remember what Roxas said. We're behind you." He said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks, man." I replied as I flicked my cigarette to the ground and snuffed it out with my foot.

We hit our fists together and went back to the table. Sora sat down and I stood at the end smiling at Selphie. I nodded at Sora and he gestured toward the band. All of a sudden the lights went out and the spotlight fell upon our table.

**Selphie's POV:**

"What have we got going on over here?" the lead singer asked over the microphone.

"What's going on?" I asked when I realized all the attention had been drawn to us.

"Selphie… I love you so much and I'd like to show you how much I mean that."

"I love you too, Riku. What are you talking about?" I asked as I watched Riku slowly drop to one knee and pull something from his pocket.

"Selphie Deána Tilmitt, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened a box revealing a diamond ring. My jaw dropped and I gasped as I put my hands over my mouth and started to cry.

"Yes… Yes!" I exclaimed happily.Riku took my left hand, stood up bringing me into a standing position, put the ring on my finger, pulled me her into his arms, and kissed me passionately. Applause filled the restaurant. As we sat back down I glanced at my ring and couldn't help but admire it. "Oh my gosh! Riku…" I started tearing again as I felt heat rising from my face. He hugged me and kissed me again.

_What more could I ask for on Graduation night? I'm with all my friends, I've been dancing, I'm at a great restaurant, and Riku proposed! This has been the best night of my life. Nothing could ruin it._ I looked up to see Tifa walk in. _Or so I thought._

She walked over to our table and glared at us.

"What's going on over here? Celebrating, graduation are you?" she asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Axel snapped.

"No. I have no problem with you celebrating graduation. As long as you stay away from my man!" she exclaimed as she glared at Axel.

"If you're talking about Riku—" I started to say.

"Of course I'm talking about Riku, you bitch!" I stood up defensively but thought against it and sat back down. "Scared now are you? Good. Because eventually he will be mine."

"I'll never be yours, Tifa." Riku stated.

"In time you will." She smirked. "It's not like your engaged or anything."

"Actually I am." Riku replied as he showed Tifa my left hand.

"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "You can't be! I need to talk to you about something important!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look at us. Now my face was beet red for a different reason. I didn't want to get into a fight with her at all. If I did get into a fight with her I wouldn't want it to be in a public place like this. Just as I was about to say something a little girl about five or six walked up to her and pulled on her shirt.

"Mommy?" she asked. Tifa sighed angrily and glared at us.

"We'll settle this later." She replied as she took the little girl's hand and walked off.

"Tifa has a daughter?!"

"Are you really that surprised?" Riku asked.

"I guess not."

"I wonder what she wanted to talk to you about though."

"Don't even worry about it, Yuna. It's probably just some plan to try and break up Selphie and me. That's not going to happen again." Riku replied.

**Author's Note: Aww… they're engaged. Tifa has a child? Who's? When? Five or six? That would mean when she was in high school! Uh-oh. Find out what's going on next chapter. All you gotta do is push that lil purple button and leave a nice review. **


	4. The Many Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I may use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all that have reviewed. This might be a really long chapter. lol. Now please enjoy chapter 4…**

Chapter 4: The Many Surprises

It's been two months since Riku proposed and it's a week until he goes back to Twilight Town. The good news is I'm going with him! I'm going to be a freshman at TCU! My Valedictorian scholarship ensured me to go anywhere I want! My mom already knew that Riku was going to propose and she agreed to it. I wish she could've been there to see him do it but she was having another coughing fit at home. She had died a month after that. I stopped packing and sat on my bed. I picked up an old photo of my family that had been taken when I was fourteen, Talitha was twelve, Jamie was nineteen, my dad was still alive, and my mom wasn't sick. We were all so happy. As I looked down I started to cry.

"Selphie…" I looked up to see Riku enter my room. He sat next to me and put his arms around me. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really." I sighed. He looked at the picture in my hands and got the hint.

"I see. It'll be okay." he said as he rubbed my shoulder.

"How can you say that? My dad is gone, my mom is gone, and my brother doesn't even talk to me much anymore! I haven't seen him since my freshman year of high school! He didn't even come to graduation! And I'm worried about Talitha!" I cried.

"I'm sure there's a reason for it." he tried to comfort me.

"Yeah. There's only one reason." I said as I threw the picture to the ground.

"What's that?" he asked.

"God hates me! He's killed both my parents and made my brother forget me! He even made my friends forget me! I haven't seen any of them since graduation! No one loves me anymore!" I cried as I pushed my suitcase off my bed and laid on my bed shoving my face into a pillow as I cried.

"You know that's not true, Selphie." he replied as he stroked my hair. "It's just the way life is. Sometimes it sucks. But that doesn't mean there's no one that loves you."

"Yes it does!" I cried.

"If no one loves you, then why am I here?" he asked me. I sat up and threw myself into him with tears streaming down my face. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see." he said as he embraced me.

"I miss my mom so much." I cried softly.

"I know. I lost my mom too remember? I know how you feel."

"But I've lost my dad too! I don't have anyone to care for me!"

"That's not true. You have me." he replied as he gently lifted me up and wiped the tears from my face. "I promise, I'll always care for you."

"Thanks." I tried to smile as I looked away. "There's one more thing."

"What's that?" he asked.

"I can't go to TCU with you next week." I answered.

"What? Why? Selphie, we've been planning this for months. What about your scholarship?"

"And what's gonna happen to Talitha?! Jamie doesn't talk to us anymore and our parents are gone!" I exclaimed. "I'm all she has left. I have to stay another year, for her." I said calmly.

"I understand." He replied as he embraced me again.

"It's not that I don't talk to you anymore." I looked up to see Jamie in my doorway.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since my freshman year of high school! You think you can just show up and expect me to pretend like nothing's wrong?! You didn't even go to mom's funeral!!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"I had to work, Selphie. I'm a police officer. My job is never done. I wanted to go to mom's funeral, but I couldn't get away from the station." He replied.

"And what about not coming to see us for years?!"

"I came home."

"I never saw you! What did you only come home when I wasn't here?!"

"Selphie, calm down." Riku said as he as put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I haven't seen my brother in years and he just shows up expecting everything to be like it was!"

"Who do you think took care of mom while you were in Rome?! You think Talitha did it all by herself?!" Jamie yelled at me. I sat down as tears started to fall down my cheeks again. "God, you're so selfish! While you were away _I_ was the one taking care of mom. _I_ was the one that took charge of the house. _I_ was the one doing everything around here!" he yelled.

I started to cry harder. I can't stand it when a guy yells at me. It's not just my brother. Even my father when he was alive. If any guy raises his voice I can't stand it. I guess it's the overpowering voice that a guy has. I just burst into tears. (A/N: I really do feel that way about guys yelling at me)

"Hey! You don't have to yell at her like that!" Riku shouted back at my brother.

"Yeah. I know." He calmed down and came to sit next to me. I shied away from him. "Look, Selphie, I'm sorry. I know you can't stand it when a guy yells at you. I used to be the one to defend you when dad did it. It's not that I didn't want to see you all these years. It's just been bad timing. Every time I came home you were out with friends or something. I did want to see you. I'm really sorry."

"Okay. I'm sorry too." I replied as I hugged him.

"And I was at your graduation. I heard your speech and saw you walk across the stage, but I had to leave right after that." He replied. I hugged him tighter. "Now let's get your suitcase packed so you can be off to TCU next week." He smiled.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Talitha—"

"—has me to take care of her. I don't want you to waste your scholarship." He finished for me.

"Thanks."

"I have a question though. Are you only going to TCU because Riku goes there?" he asked me.

"That's part of it." I smiled.

"You guys have gotten awfully close to each other for just being boyfriend and girlfriend. How long have you been together? Four years?"

"That's right." Riku answered.

"Who said we were boyfriend girlfriend?" I asked him as I looked at Riku and smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked confused as he picked up my suitcase off the floor. I showed him my left hand. His eyes widened and he took my hand to examine the ring. "Congratulations." He said. "And nice ring. Where'd you get the money for that?" he asked Riku.

"My dad helped me. He's one of the highest paid lawyers around." Riku answered.

As we continued packing my things the phone rang. I picked it up to hear Arixia's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked on the other line.

"Nothing much, I'm just packing. I'll be leaving for TCU with Riku next week." I answered.

"Yeah. I'll be leaving for TTU with Axel too. You know Naminé and Roxas are going to TCU as well right?"

"Yeah. Where's Kairi and Sora going?" I asked.

"They're gonna stay here at DIU."

"Oh. Have you heard about Yuna and Tidus?" I asked.

"Yeah. RGU. I thought you knew that."

"No. I didn't."

"Oh. Well now you do." she laughed. "Anyway the reason I called was because we're all planning on going to the beach this weekend and we wanted everyone to be there. It's sort of like one last get together before we all leave for different colleges."

"Sure. That'd be great." I replied.

"Okay. See you there. I'll call you later with more details."

"Kay. Bye." As I hung up I saw that Riku had hung up his cell phone. "Who was that?" I asked.

"Sora. He wants me to hang out with him today. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. I have some stuff do around here. Go ahead."

"Okay. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you, too." I replied as I kissed him goodbye.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

I left Selphie's and went to the club Tifa had told me to meet her at. I didn't like lying to Selphie but I didn't want her to worry and Tifa told me that it was a matter of extreme importance that she talk to me in person. I walked in to see Tifa sitting at a table by herself. She didn't look like her normal self though. Something about her was different. She looked worried and somehow honest. As I went to sit down at the table across from her I noticed she had been in some sort of fight. There were bruises on her face and arms as well as cuts.

"Good. You made it." she replied.

"Yeah. What's so important?" I asked.

"Well first I'd like to apologize for what happened at Selphie's graduation party. I was really jealous. It was hard for me to get over the fact that you were engaged."

"Tifa, where is this coming from? You've always been jealous of Selphie. I know that and nothing will change it."

"I know. And I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made a seen like that and I should've never tried to kill her or Kairi." she said

_Okay. She is officially freaking me out. Apologizing for trying to kill them. What the hell is going on? This has got to be some plan of hers._

"Is that all you asked me to come here for? Because you've always hated Selphie and I don't buy this apology bullshit. I can't believe I even came." I got up and started to walk away.

"No! Riku! There's a reason I told you to meet me here!" she said trying to get me to stay.

"Yeah right. Stop trying to keep me here if you don't have a reason." I said as I kept walking.

"I think Kiara is yours!" she called after me. I suddenly stopped.

"Kiara? Please don't tell me you mean your daughter." I said as I turned around. She nodded. _Oh no._

"I'm going to find out for sure on Friday, but I thought you'd need to know." She stated.

"How old is she?" I asked as I sat back down.

"She's six." Tifa answered.

_No. That would mean when I was fifteen. How will I explain this to Selphie? This can't be happening. Wait a second…_

"If you thought she was mine, why haven't you said anything before now?" I asked her.

"After you broke up with me is when I found out about her and I wanted to get back together with you before I told you."

"So you threatened all my other girlfriends?! Why didn't you just tell me?!"

"Because I was jealous of them. I wanted you for myself. I know now that it was wrong to do it that way. I was just hoping you'd come back to me. I mean if Kiara is yours you'd be there for her wouldn't you?"

"Tifa, this is… I have to think. I'll call you." I replied and got up.

I walked out of the club and pulled out my cell phone. _Who can I talk to about this? Definitely not Selphie. Not yet. Sora. _I dialed Sora.

"Hey, Riku." he answered.

"Are you busy right now?" I asked him.

"Not really. What's up?"

"I need someone to talk to. You're the only one I can tell this to right now."

"Okay…? Can you get to the island in ten minutes?" he asked.

"Yeah. See you there." We hung up and I got in my car to drive to the docks. I got out and rowed a boat over to the island. As I got there I saw Sora was already lying on the beach. "Still lazy as ever I see." He sat up as he heard me.

"Just waiting for you" he replied as he got up. We walked across the bridge to the islet. "What'd you want to talk to me about?" I told him how I had just lied to Selphie to go meet Tifa and what she had told me about Kiara. "Damn, dude. Is there really a possibility she's yours?"

"Yeah. I did go out with her my freshman year and she's how I got my reputation." I answered as I lit a cigarette.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. When did you stop doing that?" he asked.

"The end of my sophomore year. That's not the point. How am I gonna tell Selphie about this? I just proposed to her and now I have to tell her that I could possibly be the father of a child who's mother tried to kill her!" I took a long drag off my cigarette.

"It is pretty bad. Have you even told Selphie about the cigs?" he asked.

"No." I cringed.

"You know you need to tell her about that, right?"

"I know. Man, my life is getting to be just as complicated as hers." I replied. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked as I took another drag.

"The best advice I can give you is to tell her the truth. What'd you tell Tifa?"

"I told her I'd call when I've had some time to think."

"Smart. Real smart." He replied sarcastically.

"I know. I was just in shock. I wasn't thinking." I said as I took another drag.

"So when are you going to tell Selphie?"

"Soon."

"Not the answer I was looking for. C'mon, man. You love her and she loves you. I'm sure if you just tell her the truth she'll be okay. I mean of course she'll be upset but I'm sure she won't do anything too rash."

"Oh, thanks so much, Sora. That makes me feel loads better." I replied sarcastically.

"When are you going to tell her?" he asked again.

"I'll tell Selphie everything soon. I just can't tell her right now."

"Tell me what?" Selphie asked behind me. I quickly put my hand behind my back trying to hide the cigarette.

"Uh…" I stuttered. _Oh great. I guess the time has just changed to now. Here goes…_

* * *

**Selphie's POV: **

A few minutes after Riku left, Naminé called me and asked if I wanted to hang out at the beach with her and Kairi. I said yes and drove to the beach. As we were coming out of the cove I saw Riku and Sora up on the islet talking. I was being teased about staring as if we were still in high school, so I decided to surprise him. I started to walk up on them and I heard Sora say something that made me stop for a minute.

"Not the answer I was looking for. C'mon, man. You love her and she loves you. I'm sure if you just tell her the truth she'll be okay. I mean of course she'll be upset but I'm sure she won't do anything too rash."

"Oh, thanks so much, Sora. That makes me feel loads better." Riku replied sarcastically.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sora asked.

"I'll tell Selphie everything soon. I just can't tell her right now."

"Tell me what?" I asked as I walked up on him.

"Uh..." Riku stuttered as he quickly turned around and put his hand behind his back as if he were hiding something. _What could he be hiding? What did Sora mean to tell me the truth and that I'd be upset?_

"What are you hiding?" I asked him teasingly.

"There are two things I need to tell you." He replied as he looked at the ground.

"Why won't you look at me?" I asked as I began to worry. "Riku, tell me what's going on. You're scaring me."

"Selphie, I'm sorry." He said as he finally looked up at me. "I haven't been very honest with you lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I love you a lot and I need to start being completely honest with you so I think I should tell you that I picked up a really bad habit while I was away at college."

"What are you talking about?"

He took his hand from behind his back and showed it to me. He was holding a cigarette. "I smoke, Selphie. I have been for a year now."

"Riku… why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought… I was afraid to at first and then I thought about it, and it was wrong to keep it from you this long. I'm really sorry."

"You're going to stop right?" I asked.

"If that's what you want I'll try my best."

"It's what I want." I stated. "Now what's the other thing?" I dared to ask.

"I lied about who called me earlier. It wasn't Sora." I looked at him confused. "It was Tifa. She asked me to meet her at—"

"Tifa called you to meet her somewhere and you went?!"

"She said she needed to tell me something imp—"

"And what was that? Trying to steal you away from me again?!" I exclaimed.

"No it was about—"

"I don't care! You actually went?! Riku—"

"Let him finish, Selphie." Sora stated calmly.

"You remember the girl with her at the graduation party?" he asked. I nodded. "She thinks the girl is mine."

"What?!" I exclaimed. "No! She can't be! The girl is too old!"

"She's six. That would mean when I was fifteen. My freshman year I did go out with Tifa and we…"

"Riku! How could you?!" I exclaimed.

"That was before he met you, Selphie." Sora stated.

"Shut it, Sora!" I snapped at him.

"No! I won't let you yell at Riku for something he can't change!" he yelled back at me.

"This is none of your business!"

"Selphie, stop being such a w—" Sora started to say as he was about to get in my face.

"Sora, stop." Riku interrupted as he put his arm in front of Sora to stop him. "Don't yell. Just let her express her feelings about it." Sora backed off.

"I can't believe this." I stated. "You propose to me and then you tell me you have a daughter with the same girl that tried to kill me?! What kind of person are you?!"

"Selphie, I'm sorry. It isn't certain that the girl is mine. I'll find out for sure when Tifa calls me about it."

"Well you better hope it's before next week when we all hang out on the beach! Because right now… I can't even look at you!" I screamed as I ran off in tears.

**Author's Note: Ouch. That hurt. Is Kiara Riku's? You'll have to find out next chapter. All you gotta do is review. **


	5. The Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 5…**

Chapter 5: The Answer

"This is the father of Kiara Lockheart." They guy stated as he showed me a picture of a tall blonde-haired guy with brown eyes. "You know him I presume?"

"Yes I know him. Thank you." I replied as I walked out and took my daughter's hand.

"Miss Lockheart?" I turned. "If you would like us to find him for you—"

"No, thank you. I think I can manage." I interrupted him.

"So, where's daddy?" Kiara asked me. I sighed and kneeled down to her height.

"You won't be seeing your daddy." I replied softly.

"Why? You said you find daddy." She said after she had coughed.

"I know. Your daddy isn't…" I tried to think of the right words. _How do you tell this to a six year old? _"He's not a good person. He left us."

"He come back?" she asked.

"No, Kiara. He won't."

"Riku be my daddy? I like him." she asked. I let out a little laugh. _If only I could make that happen for you. As much as I want it to be true, it never will be. _

"No, Kiara. He's just a friend." _I hope._

"I see him?" she asked through a cough.

"Soon." I answered not knowing if she ever would. As we walked to my car, I pulled out my cell and dialed Riku.

* * *

**Riku's POV:**

"It's already Thursday afternoon and Tifa still hasn't called me. It's been almost a week!" I told Sora as I lit a cigarette.

"I don't know what to tell you, man."

"I can't stand this. Selphie won't talk to me. I feel like something's missing when I can't talk to her."

"I thought she answered when you called."

"She answers but if I don't say that I know, she hangs up." I answered as I took a drag.

My phone started to vibrate so I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it. I swallowed hard and my heart skipped a beat for a second. I looked up at Sora and mouthed 'Tifa'.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey. I know the truth now. I really wanted to tell you in person but I need to get Kiara home. I think she's getting sick."

"I'm sorry." I replied trying not to sound too anxious as I took another drag off my cigarette.

"So anyway I'm really sorry if I complicated your relationship with Selphie. I heard she's not talking to you anymore. I didn't want to surprise you the way I did it's just… well anyway you're not the father. Rex is. I…" I took the phone away from my ear for a minute and smiled as she told me I wasn't Kiara's father. She kept talking but I didn't hear her. I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt so good I even threw my cigarette to the ground. "Riku?" she asked on the phone.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Thanks, Tifa. I really have to go now."

"Riku! Wait! I need to—" I hung up my phone.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"I'm not the father." I stated proudly.

"That's great!"

"Now I can tell Selphie." I said as I started dialing.

* * *

**Selphie's POV:**

"I feel bad for hanging up on Riku so many times." I told Kairi.

"He's just wants to talk to you." She replied.

"I know. I've just been so upset about thinking that he might be the father of Tifa's little girl. I know it was before he met me but I was in shock. I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself. I was being selfish. Do you think that's why my parents named me Selphie? Because they knew I'd be selfish." I asked.

"I don't think you're being reasonable here. Everyone is selfish at some point. It's only natural." She answered.

"I miss talking to Riku. I can't believe I've hung up on him so many times. I haven't talked to him in six days! I feel like a jerk." I said as I looked at my phone. To my surprise it started to ring. Riku. I picked it up quick. "Riku, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so selfish about the situation with Tifa." I answered.

"Selphie—"

"I know it's something you can't change and even if you are her father I'll—"

"Selphie! I'm not the father!" he exclaimed happily as he interrupted me.

"Really?!" _Thank god._

"Yeah. Tifa just called me."

"That's great. I really am sorry I was so—"

"Don't worry about it." He interrupted me again. There was a short awkward silence. "So are we still going to the beach tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah. Actually, could I see you today too? I miss you."

"Okay." He laughed. "I'll be over there in a minute."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." He replied before we hung up.

"So I assume he's not?" Kairi asked.

"No, he's not. Now I feel stupid for even…" I tried to say.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, Selphie. I mean he if he loves you enough to ask you to marry him don't you think he'll forgive you for a little misunderstanding?"

"You're right."

"Well I better go so you two can be alone." She teased.

I smiled and threw a pillow at her as she got up. She threw it back to me and waved bye. A few minutes later Riku came over. As he walked in the door I ran into his embrace. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I wish I hadn't—"

"Stop. I understand. It's okay." He smiled. "I forgive you."

"Okay." I smiled. "So how are you doing with trying to quit smoking?" I asked half-jokingly. He smiled.

"All I can say is that I'm trying." He replied.

* * *

**Tifa's POV:**

After Riku hung up the phone I was debating on whether or not I should call him back. _I still need to talk to him._ _Oh well. I need to get Kiara home. I'll just call him tomorrow and tell him. _As we got up to my car I stopped. _Kiara needs to know too. Wait. Why did she say she liked him? _I knelt down to her height again.

"Kiara, why did you say you wanted Riku to be your daddy?" I asked her.

"You say you love him and he a good person."

"There's only one way Riku could take care of you."

"How?!" she asked excitedly.

"He can't be your daddy but he could be your guardian if anything were to happen to me. Would you like that?"

"What you mean?"

"I mean if I were to go to heaven. If that happens I want you to say—"

"Mommy not go there!" she interrupted me.

"Kiara, listen to me. I won't be able to control when I go to heaven. I'm just saying if I do I want you to say Riku Aiawa is your new guardian."

"Riku Aiawa my new godian." She repeated. "But I don't want you to go to heaven, mommy!"

"I'm not planning to Kiara, but you never know what life will bring you. You remember the talk I had with you about that?" Kiara nodded. "So can you promise me that you'll do that for me?"

"Okay mommy." She replied.

I hugged her and opened the car to put her in. I buckled her up in her seat and went around to the driver's seat._ After getting out of the gang I don't know how long I'll live. There are two gangs after me now. I just don't want anything to happen to Kiara. Rex is a jerk, but I'm glad I have Kiara. Having her has changed my life in so many ways. If anything were to happen to me the least I can do is make sure she's taken care of. Even if Riku doesn't love me as much as I love him, he's the only one I'd trust with her. I just know he'd take care of her._ As I was driving a kid ran out in the middle of the road. I swerved into the other lane to dodge the kid and nearly missed a car coming from the other direction. I calmed down and kept driving. I stopped at a stoplight. Somebody came up behind me and rear-ended me. The person hit me so hard it pushed the car into oncoming traffic and two cars hit my car. It started spinning out of control.

"Mommy!" I heard Kiara screaming in the back.

Just as I was about to answer I was jerked forward again as we spun into a pole. It fell and crashed on the front of the car. I glanced out the window just in time to see cars swerving out of the way to stop. The sliding of their tires caused debris to be thrown around. A rock came flying at my car, smashed my window, and hit me in the forehead. I could feel blood running down the side of my face. I tried to sit up but I couldn't move. My legs were stuck and the pole had fallen right behind me.

"Kiara, are you okay?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked with a shake in her voice.

"I'll explain later. Are you hurt at all?" I asked her.

"My arm hurt. I can't move it." she cried.

I heard sirens in the distance getting closer. "Help is on the way." I told her. _My vision is getting really blurry and my head is spinning. _

A few minutes later I was being pulled from the car and put on a stretcher. Kiara was too. I looked over at her and I knew that even though her arm was broken she was going to be okay. I smiled at that.

"Mommy!" She called as she jumped down and ran to me. I reached out to her and realized that my face wasn't the only place on my body with blood all over it.

"Remember what I told you, Kiara. You've gotta be a big girl. Can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh. You gonna be okay mommy?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied softly as the paramedics lifted me into the van. Kiara jumped in. My body was in so much pain. I couldn't move very well and my breathing slowed.

**Kiara's POV:**

The people drove to the hospital and I don't think mommy look so well.

"Mommy has to be okay! Mommy can't go!"

"We're going to do all we can for her." the person told me.

I looked at my mommy and she was covered in red sticky stuff. The person cleaned her up and she still didn't look very good. She looked over at me and smiled.

"I love you, Kiara." She said as her eyes closed.

"MOMMY!!" I screamed. "MOMMY!!"

"She's gone." A person said.

"NO!!! MOMMY!!" I cried.

_Mommy can't go to heaven! I love mommy! I want my mommy!_

**Author's Note: Okay. Tifa is announced dead. Riku'sGal1018 your request to kill Tifa was written. Now what's going to happen to Kiara? Please don't forget to review. **


	6. Axel's Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: I had a request for more AxelxArixia fluff so that is this chapter. At the end of this chappie I'll give you a preview of the next one since I left chapter 5 at a lil hangar. lol. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 6: Axel's Attempt

"I want to ask Arixia to marry me but I don't know how to do it." I told Roxas.

"Just ask her."

"I can't just ask her. It has to be a situation that makes a statement." I replied.

"You could always take her out to dinner or something."

"But then wouldn't I be doing kinda the same thing Riku did? Besides I do that anyway. It has to be something bigger. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Well I have some but I'm saving them to propose to Naminé some time in the near future."

"You can't give me _one_ idea?" I whined.

"Axel, why am I always the one to give ideas? Don't you have any of your own?" he asked.

"No, I don't. Could you give me one? Please…" I begged.

"That's just pathetic, dude." He laughed. "Fine. You could hide a romantic note hinting at it in her room and tell her you left something there. When she finds it she'll see the note and want to know more. When she comes to you that's when you propose."

"I don't know. I guess that could work."

"Or you could take her to a movie and arrange for one of the employees to put it up on screen… or you could always just pop the question into a conversation."

"I don't know which one to pick. They all sound good."

"Well let me know which one you do pick so I don't use the same one on Naminé."

"Okay. I'll go with the last one for now. It seems like the easiest."

"Right. Let me know how that works. When are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight at five."

"Dude, you are really dull. You know it's already four-thirty?"

"What?!" I exclaimed as I looked at my watch. "I gotta go. Catch you later, Roxas!"

"See ya!" He laughed.

I got in my car and drove to Arixia's house. I got there with ten minutes to spare. I got out and knocked on her door. Yuffie answered and invited me in saying Arixia will be down in a minute. I waited on the couch until Arixia came down. As she walked down the stairs my jaw dropped slightly. _She is so beautiful._ I thought as I watched her walk down the stairs. She was wearing a black nylon knee-length skirt with a black sleeveless shirt of the same fabric. The shirt had somewhat of a shimmer to it. Her wavy brown hair was up in a ponytail. There were only two strands by the sides of her face that were let down. As she smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. _Every time I see her I fall in love all over again. She's perfect._

"So where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise." I told her.

"Aw, c'mon, don't do this to me. It's like we're still in high school."

"I know. I just love to keep you guessing though." I smirked as I opened the car door for her.

I took her to a place called The Imperial Palace. It was a new club that had opened up a week ago. They were said to have a live band and good food. After a couple hours we had eaten and Arixia had made me get up and dance I took her by the hand and we started to walk out of the club.

"Axel, I want to say thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything. You've always made me feel loved and appreciated."

_That's good to know. _"You're welcome. And now that you mention that I've been wanting to ask you if—"

"Hey, Arixia! Axel!" we heard someone call behind us. We turned to see Selphie and Riku. _Why now? I was just about to ask her._

"Hey, Selphie, Riku. What's going on?" Arixia asked as they came up.

"We're celebrating." Selphie answered.

"Celebrating what?" I asked.

"Being together again after the news about Tifa's little girl." Riku answered.

"Oh so I guess you found out she wasn't yours?"

"Yeah. And I feel really stupid for overreacting about it. It's not like I could change it in the first place if she was Riku's." Selphie answered.

"I told you that I forgive you. Stop feeling stupid." Riku laughed. "So what are you guys doing?"

"We're just out on a date." Arixia smiled. "Axel is so romantic."

"Funny, I never thought of Axel as the romantic type." Riku teased.

"And where do you think I get it?" I teased back.

We all laughed. When we stopped realized Arixia was in a conversation with Selphie. Riku glanced at the girls and then back at me.

"So you guys on a date for any particular reason?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I gritted my teeth.

"What's wrong? You seem agitated."

I took him by the arm and lead him away from the girls for a minute. "Maybe because I was about to propose to her when you guys showed up!" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"Oh sorry. Selphie saw you guys and she wanted to say hi. We didn't know we interrupted anything. I'll get Selphie and we'll go so you can get back to that." He replied.

"Thanks." I said.

Riku and Selphie said bye to us and left. Arixia and I continued walking. We walked along the beach as the sun started to set.

"I love how the sun sets on the beach. It's so beautiful." Arixia commented.

"I get to see something even more beautiful everyday." I replied.

"Oh really? And what's that?" she asked.

"My perfect girlfriend whom I look at everyday." I replied as I stopped and pulled her into my arms.

"Aw, you're so sweet." She replied as she blushed. I lifted her chin and leaned down toward her. Our lips soon connected in a romantic kiss. As we pulled away I realized she was still blushing.

"Arixia, I wanted to ask you—"

RING RING RING

"Sorry, hold on a minute." She said as she picked up her phone. She talked for a minute and hung up. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My mom wants me home. She said she doesn't want me coming in late because she's gotta get up early tomorrow."

Dammit. Not again. Why can't I ask her?! I guess I'll have to try something different.

"Okay." I replied.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"Oh forget it. It's not important right now." I found myself replying. _Uh… yeah it is you idiot!_

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah. Another time. Let's get you home before your mom gets mad."

I drove her home and walked her up to the door. We kissed and she went inside. I drove to Roxas' house.

"So did you ask her?" Roxas questioned me.

"No, I didn't get to. Every time I was about to someone or something interrupted my question."

"So you have a back up plan right?"

"I have an idea."

"It better be something she'll remember."

"Oh it will be."

"What is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow at the festival." I answered with a smirk.

* * *

**Arixia's POV:**

Saturday afternoon had finally come. Today was the day that we were all going to the beach for one last get together before we went off to different colleges. We were all really excited because every year before school starts the school puts together a festival and it happened to be planned for tonight. This year there was going to be fireworks. It was only 3 and I was already getting ready to go. Axel was going to be picking me up in about half an hour. I looked through all my bathing suits and decided to put on my red bikini and tied a fringed black cloth around my waist. I decided to leave my hair down and started to put on a little make-up. Just as I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs to answer it. I opened the door to see Axel in black board shorts and a white t-shirt.

"You look great." Axel commented.

"Thanks." I replied.

We arrived at the festival at the same time Naminé and Roxas showed up. Naminé was wearing a baby blue bikini with a white cloth tied around her waist and Roxas was wearing dark blue board shorts and an old t-shirt.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Naminé exclaimed as we hugged.

"Yeah. We wouldn't miss this."

We walked up to the entrance of the festival together and found our three other coupled friends. We all greeted each other and stood in line to get in. The guys were all wearing different colored board shorts and the girls were all wearing bikinis. Selphie's was gold with a cloth of the same color tied around her waist; Kairi's was pink with a darker pink cloth around her waist, and Yuna's was royal purple with a black cloth like mine tied around her waist.

"So what do you guys want to do first?" I asked as we all entered.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Selphie exclaimed as she took Riku's hand and pulled him along.

We all laughed and followed her. After we got off we all went separate ways. Axel won a teddy bear for me with one of the games. Everything we went to Axel tried to show off and ended up making me laugh every time. After a while I put my teddy bear down and we went swimming. Apparently the rest of our friends had the same idea at the same time. We decided to play a game of five-way chicken. Riku and Selphie won that. Eventually everyone walked back up the beach into the carnival. Axel and I stayed behind. I sat down on the sand and stared out at the ocean. Axel sat next to me, wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer. I leaned over to kiss him and we didn't pull away until we heard the fireworks start.

"Wow. It's so pretty." I commented.

"Yeah. Let's go find the others." He said as he stood and held out his hands to help me up. I took them and started to look around for the others when I spotted them running down to us.

"Isn't it great?" Naminé asked.

"Yeah. It's so romantic." Selphie commented.

"This night couldn't get any better could it?" Kairi asked as we all looked up at the different colors in the sky.

"No." we all answered.

I blinked for a second and when I looked back up at the sky there were words flashing in the fireworks. I stared and saw that it read:

_Arixia, _

_Will you _

_marry me?_

I blinked again to make sure I wasn't dreaming and looked back at Axel. He had dropped to one knee and he was holding out a diamond ring to me. I caught my breath and put my hand up to my mouth in shock. Tears started to roll down my cheeks.

"Yes." I replied as he placed the ring on my left hand and pulled me into the deepest most romantic kiss I could ever imagine. There was applause all around us.

_Kairi is right. This night couldn't get any better!_

**Author's Note: Yay! AxelxArixia are getting married now! I loved writing this proposal because it really is out there and I love how I made Axel try more than once to ask and kept getting interrupted. Thanks to Sunset Dreams for requesting more AxelxArixia fluff. I really enjoyed writing it and thanks to Lunaymoon for giving me the idea of making Axel have to try and ask more than once. Here's a preview of the next chappie!**

**Preview of chapter 7:**

"Selphie, are you ready to go yet? We're gonna miss our train!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back down the stairs as she hauled her last suitcase out of her room.

I was about to help her when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I opened the door to see a police officer standing outside with Kiara behind her.

**Please review! Also please checkout my profile for updates on my stories.**


	7. An Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**Author's Note: I've decided to continue on this since no one seems to care about Before Kingdom Hearts. Okay… now that that's over. Here's the continuation of the hangar it's left at on chapter 5. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 7: An Unexpected Twist

"Selphie, are you ready to go yet? We're gonna miss our train!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" She yelled back down the stairs as she hauled her last suitcase out of her room.

I was about to help her when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I opened the door to see a police officer standing outside.

"Riku Aiawa?" The officer questioned.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"I'm Officer Hinata, and I need to speak with you."

"Is something wrong?" I asked as I let her in.

The officer came in with Kiara behind her crying. "Do you know Miss Tifa Lockheart?" she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am. What's going on?" I asked. _What did Tifa say now? _

"She was in a—"

"Riku, could you—?" Selphie started to say as she came into the room. "What's going on?"

"I don't know yet." I answered her and turned back to the police officer. "I'm sorry please continue." Kiara sat on the couch, curled into a ball and covered her ears.

"She was in a car accident." The officer stated.

"Who was?!" Selphie asked.

"Could you let me talk with her for a minute?" I asked Selphie.

"No! I want to know what's going on!"

"Ma'am, this subject is between Mr. Aiawa and me right now. Unless you also know Miss Lockheart this does not concern you."

"What about Tifa?! Riku, what's—"

"Selphie, calm down." I interrupted her and turned to the police officer. "We've had some bad experiences with Tifa in the past."

"Who is she?" the officer asked gesturing toward Selphie.

"This is Selphie Tilmitt, my fiancé."

"Then she might want to hear this as well." the officer answered. We both looked at her confused. "As I said before, Miss Lockheart was in a car accident. She died on her way to the hospital." Our eyes widened. "The paramedics said her last words were to her daughter, Kiara. Do you know about her?"

"Yes, ma'am." I answered. "What about her?"

"Apparently she cared a lot about you because she told her daughter you were the only one she trusted with her. She wanted you to be her guardian."

"What?! Me?! But I—" I looked at Selphie. She was just as confused as me. "I don't know what to say. Selphie and I are leaving for Twilight Town. We start classes tomorrow at TCU."

"The decision is yours. She will have to stay in the orphanage if you can't take her."

_An orphanage? I wouldn't wish that on any child. Even if she is Tifa's daughter how could I put her through that? Why did Tifa choose me? _I looked up at Selphie.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

**Selphie's POV:**

_What am I supposed to say? I don't want to her to go to there but…_

"I don't know, but how can we take her with us? We're living in dorms." I answered Riku.

"We could always move into one of the family dorms." Riku suggested.

"But we would have had to arrange that in advance."

"We could try and arrange it when we get there. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I guess but what about taking care of her in the mean time and what if—"

"Don't start with the what ifs, Selphie. And as for taking care of her now I don't know." Riku replied as he looked at the police officer.

"We can put her in the orphanage until you know." The police officer replied.

"But the whole point is for her not to go there!" I exclaimed. _I really don't want her to go there but maybe it would be better._

"Selphie, calm down. It's our only choice. If we don't leave now we'll miss our train."

"Okay." I gave in.

"That's what we'll have to do for now." Riku told the police officer.

She nodded and gave him the number for the orphanage and explained what to tell them when we knew as I put my bag in the car. I came back in to see Kiara clinging to Riku. I bent down to her height.

"Kiara, can you let go of Riku for me?" I asked her nicely. She shook her head. "We have a few things to work out before we can take you in. I'll try to make it possible okay? You need to let go of Riku now." I told her sweetly. She reluctantly pulled away from Riku and looked up at him in tears and followed the police officer out the door.

We drove to the train station in silence. I guess both of us were thinking about Kiara. _How are we supposed to take care of a six year old? We're in college and we just got engaged! I wasn't planning on having children for another couple of years! Some how I feel resentment toward her too. I know its because of my past with Tifa but Kiara has nothing to do with it. Why do I feel that way about her? _My thoughts were interrupted as I pulled into the train station parking lot and heard the announcement:

"LAST CALL FOR DESTINY ISLANDS TO TWILIGHT TOWN! THE TRAIN LEAVES IN FIVE MINUTES!"

We hurried in with all our bags and got on just in time. As we sat down the train started moving.

"Riku, I don't know if this is gonna work." I told him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean taking care of Kiara. I don't think I can handle it. I know I shouldn't—" I started to explain. I couldn't finish my sentence. _I can't tell him. I can't tell him how I feel about it._

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think of how you felt about it before I answered. Maybe she would be better off in an orphanage."

"That's not what I meant. It's just… We've only been engaged a couple months and now a child comes into our lives needing to be taken care of? I don't know how we're supposed to take care of a child right now. We both have to pay for college and take care of ourselves and I don't have parents to help me financially anymore." I explained as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Selphie…" He lifted my chin, wiped my tears and kissed me. "You're right. I should've thought about that. I don't think we could handle it. When we get to Twilight Town I'll call the orphanage and tell them it won't work out. It's what's best for us right now."

"If it's what's best for us then why do I feel so horrible? I told that little girl that I'd try to make it possible."

"And it didn't happen but there's nothing wrong with that. I shouldn't have agreed to take her in so quickly. I'm glad one of us thought it through. I don't want to know what it could do to our situation right now. It's too much for us to handle. Don't feel bad about it. She'll understand when she's older."

"I hope so." I replied as I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

**Riku's POV:**

After Selphie had fallen asleep on my shoulder I laid my head on hers and fell asleep too. I woke up to the conductor telling us we'd arrived in Twilight Town. I gently woke up Selphie and we started getting off the train. As we walked out with our bags I stopped and looked around. _Where is he? Why isn't Hayner here yet? _I picked up my phone and dialed him.

"Where are you?" I asked him after he answered his phone. "Please tell me you didn't forget you were supposed to pick up me and Selphie at the train station."

"No. I didn't forget. I'm standing behind you." He laughed. I turned around and closed my phone.

"Hey, man." I said as my palm swept his and our fists met together ending our greeting.

"So this is the famous, girlfriend, Selphie." Hayner stated.

"Yeah, except she's not my girlfriend. She's my fiancé." I replied.

"Well congratulations." He stated. "By the way, since Riku forgot his manners, I guess I'll have to introduce myself. I'm his roommate, Hayner." He said as he extended his hand to Selphie.

"Nice to meet you." She answered as she shook his hand.

"Now let's get to the University. You're gonna love it." he bragged as he helped us put our suitcases in his car. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you something Riku."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Because we're juniors, we don't have dorms. We're assigned to the apartments this year!"

"Seriously?!" I exclaimed. He nodded. _Why didn't he tell me that sooner?_

"What's so cool about that?" Selphie asked as I opened the door for her to get in the car.

"Well let's put it this way. You could spend the night at our place and do whatever you want and no one would care but in a dorm he'd have to leave by 1 am and there's other little rules."

"Oh right." She replied.

"Dude, you make it sound like I'm trying to use her. I'm not like that."

"Sorry. That's not what I meant."

"I know, just watch it okay?"

"Fine." Hayner stated.

**A/N: So they're sending Kiara to the orphanage. Poor Kiara. Anyway please click the button and leave a nice review!**


	8. Getting Adjusted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any songs, movies, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks to Riku'sGal1018 and Smiley Smackdown for your reviews. I love you guys! XD Now please enjoy chapter 8…**

Chapter 8: Getting Adjusted

After meeting Hayner I understood why Riku had started smoking. I get the feeling he's generally a good person except for certain things he does. I guess the best way to describe him is to say he's an average portrayer. There's just something about him I don't like. As we got to TCU I got out and looked around for a minute. This was the place for the older students like Riku and Hayner. There were people going in and out of the building and some were playing volleyball or tennis.

"I'll be right back to take you to the freshman dorms." Riku said as he came up behind me.

"No. That's okay. Just tell me where it is. I'll go."

"It's across the street and to the right." He directed me. "You sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine. You've gotta move into your apartment and I've gotta get settled over at the freshman hall." I replied as I got my suitcases out of Hayner's car.

"Okay. Love you." Riku said as he kissed me.

"Love you, too. I'll see you later." I replied kissing him back.

As he left and I went to the freshman hall. I walked in the double doors and looked around. Ahead was another set double doors, to the left there were some couples sitting on couches watching a movie, to the right was the front desk. I walked up to see a student about Riku's age.

"I'm here to move in to my room." I replied.

"You're name?"

"Selphie Tilmitt." I answered.

"Hello, Selphie. I'm Pence, the RA of the boys' side. You're in room A4. Just go through the double doors. The boys' side is to the left and the girls' side is to the right." He replied as handed me a key.

"Thanks." I replied heading out the double doors.

I walked up to my room and opened the door. It was small but then again it's a dorm. As I walked in I saw a set of drawers, a bed, and a small desk on each side. On the right side desk there was a girl. She was wearing cargo type capris and an orange shirt with white flowers on it. She looked up as I came in.

"Hey. You must be my roommate." She said as she got up and walked towards me. "My name's Olette Akelina." She extended her hand.

"Selphie Tilmitt." I replied shaking her hand.

"Here, let me help you." She offered as she picked up one of my suitcases.

"Thanks." I said as I picked up my others and put them on the bed. I carefully unpacked my laptop and set it on the desk and started unpacking my clothes.

"So what's your major?" Olette asked me.

"Education. You?"

"Same. That's awesome. I haven't met anyone who had my major. I want to teach math. What do you want to teach?"

"History." I answered. She raised her eyebrows. "It's my best subject."

"Right. I hated History. Math is my best subject."

"Well I hated Math, so I guess we're even." I replied and we laughed. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"I've lived here all my life with my brother, Hayner."

"Hayner? Does he go to school here?"

"Yeah, he's a junior. Why? How do you know him?" she asked.

"He's my fiancé's roommate." I replied.

"Fiancé?! You're engaged?" she asked.

"Yeah." I answered as I showed her my ring.

"How long had you guys been dating before he proposed?"

"Since my freshman year in high school, so four years." I answered.

"Wow. That's so cool. You know that boy up at the desk right now?" she asked. I nodded. "He's my boyfriend."

"Really? That's cool."

"So I guess since we're both majoring in education that we'll have the same classes right?"

"I guess so. If you need help in History let me know." I offered.

"Thanks, same to you with Math." She replied.

We laughed and there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened it to see Riku and Hayner there.

"Hey!" I hugged him. They walked in.

"I didn't know you were roommates with my sister. It looks like we'll be seeing a lot more of each other."

"Yeah. Hey, Olette, this is my fiancé, Riku. Riku, Olette."

"Hi." He greeted her.

We all sat and talked for a while until dinner time. We went to the cafeteria as Riku and Hayner went back to their apartment. As we finished dinner we went back to our dorm. Olette seems like a good roommate. I'm glad to have met her. College will be fun.

* * *

I woke up on Monday morning around seven and got dressed. Olette and I had a class at nine. As I finished putting on my make-up I realized it was 8:15 and Olette was still sleeping. I went over to her side of the room and shook her. 

"Olette! Get up!" She rolled over. "Olette! We have class in 45 minutes!" I exclaimed.

She suddenly jerked awake. "What?!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed.

As we were running to the building my phone rang. I picked it up to see Riku calling me. _Should I answer it?_

"Hello?"

"Good morning. I wanted to ask—"

"I can't talk right now, Riku. I'm gonna be late for class!"

"Again? Selphie, this isn't like high school you know." He teased.

"Yeah I know. So let me go so I won't be late." I answered.

"Right. Call me when you get out. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied as I hung up and ran in the building.

Olette and I ran up two flights of stairs and down a hallway to our classroom. We stopped outside the door, caught our breath for a minute, and calmly walked in at exactly 10am.

"Just in time." The professor said as we came in.

I pulled my laptop out of my bag and set it on the desk to take notes. _I can't believe I was almost late again. I'm starting out just like my freshman year of high school! I even got up early! Olette had something to do with it too but I couldn't just leave her there. What kind of friend would I be if I let her miss class? Anyway, I can't think about that right now. I have class to concentrate on._

As the professor lectured the class I took notes on my laptop. When class was over I saved my notes, shut down my laptop, and put it in my bag. I got up and started walking out of class with Olette.

"Ladies?" the professor addressed us. We turned. "I start my class at 10. You girls need to make sure you're on time because starting next week I'm locking the door when I start class. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." We answered. Then he dismissed us.

"We are so lucky."

"Yeah and next time we really need to get up, Olette."

"I know. I'm sorry. I've never been a morning person. When I was in high school I was always late for first period. That's why I was so happy my senior year when I didn't have a first period."

"Me too." I laughed. "When I started going out with Riku I got up earlier. Once Riku had stopped by to pick me up and I wasn't even up yet. My mom had been trying so she let him come and wake me. I was so embarrassed to let him see me like that."

"I would've been too." She laughed.

As we walked out of the building I picked up my phone and dialed Riku.

"Hey. You weren't late were you?" he asked.

"No. Almost though." I answered.

"Maybe you need to get up earlier." He teased.

"I know, I know. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well first you have to promise not to say anything."

"I promise."

"Roxas is planning on asking Naminé the question and he invited us to be there for it."

"Aw, of course. It is a weekend right?"

"Yeah. Next weekend." He answered.

"Sure, I'd love to. I can't wait."

"Cool. Well I've got to be in class in 15 minutes so I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too." I answered.

"What was that about?" Olette asked.

"One of my friends back home is going to get engaged and her boyfriend called Riku to invite us to be there for it."

"Aw, how sweet." She replied.

"I can't wait to see how he'll ask her." I stated as we walked back to our dorms.

**A/N: A bit boring and a little short… sorry about that. The next chapter will be fluff though! RoxasxNaminé. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! **


	9. Roxas' Request

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Okay so I told you there'd be fluff for this chapter so here's where it starts. Hope you enjoy it…**

Chapter 9: Roxas' Request

"I'm really nervous about asking her." I told Axel, Sora, and Riku as we all sat in the lobby of the guys' dorms. Sora and Axel had come to Twilight Town for the weekend.

"I guess we all know what that feels like, except for Sora." Riku teased.

"Hey! I'm waiting for the right moment. I'll ask her. I just don't know when." Sora defended.

"Well you better hurry up. We're getting old here." Axel teased him.

"I will. I will. Give me a break." Sora stated as we all laughed. "So, Roxas, how's this gonna work? You said you're taking her out alone so where do we come in?" he asked when we'd stopped laughing.

I smirked and told them my plan to propose to Naminé.

**Naminé's POV:**

My roommate had a class and I sat in my dorm talking with Selphie. There was a knock at my door. I answered it to see Kairi and Arixia.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaimed happily.

"We can't visit on a weekend?" Arixia asked.

"Well of course, but where are you staying?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that." Kairi answered.

"Did you say you're staying the entire weekend?"

"Yeah we did. We're here to see you and Selphie."

"It's good you guys could come." Selphie said as she greeted them.

"It's great that you're all here but I'm going out with Roxas tonight."

"That's okay. We'll hang out at Selphie's until you get back from your date." Kairi answered.

"Aren't you going out with Riku too?" I asked Selphie.

"Nope. He's got plans with his friends and now so do I." She said.

We all sat in the lobby of the girls' freshman dorms talking until Roxas came to pick me up. I said bye to them and left with Roxas.

"Did you know they were coming this weekend?" I asked him.

"I figured they'd be here. I've been talking with Sora and Axel all morning."

"Really? Well why don't we all get together and go out?" I asked turning to go back in and ask as Roxas grabbed my wrist.

"Naminé, I wanted it to be just us tonight."

"But I feel bad for leaving them when they came to visit me and Selphie." I replied.

"They'll understand. C'mon, I have a great plan." He begged.

"Okay." I agreed. We got in his car and drove. After eating at a nice restaurant we started walking. We finally stopped at what looked like the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?" I asked him.

"We're about to go into Twilight Forest Reserve. See?" he said as he pointed to a sign.

"I don't know if we should go in there."

"It's fine." He assured me as he took my hand.

**Roxas' POV:**

As I took her hand I lead her in. We started talking about our high school memories as we continued further into the forest. After a while I noticed Naminé was looking around like she was scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Do you hear that?" she asked. I stopped and listened.

"It's okay."

"What is that?" she asked.

I smiled. The sound became louder as took her around some trees to a clearing with a river and a waterfall in the distance.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful!" she gasped.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Roxas… you always know how to make me smile." She leaned up and kissed me then looked around. "Are we lost?" she asked.

"I think I know where we are." I answered.

"You think?!"

"Calm down. Let's just enjoy this. We'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I trust you." She replied.

"Naminé, I want to ask you something." I said as I took her by the hands and sat down on a log with her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I want to ask you if you—"

A thunderclap and a flash of lightning interrupted me. We looked up to see the sky had turned gray although it hadn't started raining yet.

"Roxas, I'm scared." She said as she started to shiver. I put my arms around her.

"We're fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Are we really lost?" she asked.

"No." I replied as we heard another thunderclap and saw another flash of lightning in the sky.

"I'm glad you took me here but I really want to get back to school. I'm really scared."

"Even with me by you?" I asked her.

**Naminé's POV:**

"It's not that. It's just that we're in a different world about to be caught in a storm. It's not worth staying here." I replied as I turned to leave. I was really scared to be out here even if I was with Roxas.

"Naminé, I asked you out here for a reason, despite the storm."

"What's that?" I asked as I turned around.

He walked up to me pulling something out of his pocket and dropped to one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the box revealing a ring.

I took his hand, pulled him up to a standing position, and kissed him. "Yes."

As the rain started to fall he put the ring on my finger, enveloped me in his arms, kissed me passionately and spun me around. He put me down and smiled at something behind me. I turned around to see Kairi, Sora, Selphie, Riku, Arixia, and Axel.

"Congratulations!" They all exclaimed.

"You guys knew?!"

"Yeah." Kairi answered.

"You guys. That's not fair." I blushed.

"Hey, you know Riku did that to me too. You all knew before he asked me." Selphie told me.

"Sorry it's raining though." Roxas stated. "I guess it wasn't exactly romantic.

"No. It was great. The rain makes it even more romantic and I love you so much, Roxas."

"I love you too, Naminé." He replied as he kissed me again.

**A/N: There's the little RoxasxNaminé fluff. Now all that's left is SoraxKairi. How will Sora propose to Kairi? Well you'll have to wait a couple chapters to find out. Please don't forget to leave a review! **


	10. An Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! Please enjoy chapter 10…**

Chapter 10: An Old Friend

"How does it feel to know that your first semester of college is almost over?" I asked Selphie as we sat down at CiCi's for lunch.

"Good I guess. It just seems like it's gone by too fast. I can't believe it's already the middle of November." She answered.

"Yeah. Just think after next semester I'll be a senior." I told her after taking a bite of pizza.

"And I'll be a sophomore. Will I get to live in an apartment then?" she asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Not that I don't like Olette as a roommate it's just I don't like the dorms."

"I know how that feels." I answered.

"Riku?!" I heard someone exclaim. "Riku Aiawa?!" the person exclaimed again as they came over to our table. I looked up to see a girl with short blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Chloe?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's me! I'm so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed as she hugged me.

"Wow. It's been a long time." I stated as I hugged her back.

"Yeah, since sophomore year of high school right?" she asked.

"Right." I answered.

"So what are you doing in Twilight Town?"

"I got scholarships to TCU. I'm a junior now."

"Really?! I'm gonna transfer there next semester!"

"Cool."

"Riku, who's this?" Selphie asked.

"Sorry. Chloe, this is Selphie Tilmitt my—"

"Hi I'm Chloe Spritz." She introduced herself to Selphie."

"Hello." Selphie greeted her.

"Would you mind if I sat with you guys for a minute?" Chloe asked.

"No, I don't mind go ahead." Selphie answered as she moved over. "So how do you know Riku?" she asked as Chloe sat down next to her.

"We were high school sweethearts until I moved to Twilight Town." she answered.

"You said it was sophomore year right?"

"Yeah. Those were the days. Right, Riku?"

"I guess." I answered.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. I'll be late for a class. I'm just so happy to see you again." she said as she got up and hugged me again.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too." I replied as I hugged her back.

"Could we get together again sometime and talk?" she asked.

I looked at Selphie. She just shrugged. "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Okay. I'll call you."

"Sure." I replied giving her my cell number.

"High school sweetheart?" Selphie asked after Chloe left.

"Only my sophomore year." I answered.

"Did you love her?" Selphie asked me.

"She's just a good friend. We only went out for a couple weeks and decided it'd be better to be friends."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'm just… well never mind."

A few hours later I had just gotten back from my last class of the day and Chloe called me to go hang out. We walked around the park talking. We had a lot to catch up on.

"So you and Selphie were high school sweethearts too?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I ran into her my junior year. She was a freshman." I answered.

"I see. You know I never stopped thinking about you. Did you feel the same way?"

"All I can say is that I didn't forget about you. I mean, you were one of my friends in high school."

"That's not what I meant. Did you ever feel like we should've tried to stay together?" she asked.

_Oh boy. _"It wouldn't have worked, Chloe. We tried that remember?"

"I know but I still…" she trailed off as she sat down on a bench. I sat next to her. "I still have feelings for you. I always have."

"Thanks, but I've already got someone."

"Riku, you don't understand. You were my only friend in high school and everyone in college treats me like I'm anti-social." She said as she started to cry. I put my arms around her to comfort her and she leaned into me. "Since my parents moved to Radiant Garden, I don't have anyone. I just stayed here for college. I haven't even seen them for over a year!" she cried.

"I'm sorry. Life sucks sometimes. I wish I could help but I don't see how I can."

"You still care about me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm still your friend." I answered as I looked down at her in my arms.

At the moment I looked down she leaned up and kissed me. I had just started to kiss her back and immediately decided against it. I gently pushed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Chloe, I can't do this."

"You said you're still my friend. Can't we try again for something a little more than that?"

"No, because Selphie isn't just my friend. She's my fiancé." I answered.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah. We're hoping New Year's." I answered.

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned away from me.

"It's okay." I turned her back around and hugged her. "I'll still always be your friend." I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, I should probably be going though." She said as she got up and left.

I looked up to see Selphie, Naminé, and Olette coming toward me. They all looked angry.

"What was that?!" Selphie exclaimed.

**Selphie's POV: **

After lunch with Riku I went back to my dorm and saw Naminé and Olette playing DDR. After a while we decided to go to the park. We got some cocoa and walked around the park talking. Perfect for a Thursday afternoon.

"Hey isn't that your fiancé?" Olette asked me pointing across the park.

Naminé and I turned to look. Riku was sitting on a bench with Chloe.

"Who's he with?" Naminé asked.

"She's just an old friend of his from his earlier years of high school."

"That doesn't look like just friends, Selphie." Olette stated.

As I looked I saw Riku's arms around Chloe. They were kissing! I immediately looked away. _No. He's not cheating on me he's just not. Riku isn't' like that. He wouldn't do that. _I looked up again to see him kiss her on the cheek. _How could he do that?!_

I watched Chloe get up and walk off. I started running over there and realized Olette and Naminé were right behind me. I walked up to him knowing I was on the verge of tears.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"Selphie, calm down. What are you talking about?"

"You had your arms around her and you kissed her!"

"Selphie, let me explain."

"Explain what? You told me she was your high school sweetheart before me! What did you decide you want to go back to her?!"

"Selphie! I would never cheat on you. I love you. You know that." Riku said.

"I'd hardly call that love." Olette defended me.

"Olette, you don't know what you're talking about." Riku said to her.

"She not the only one who thinks that, Riku." I stated. "I can't believe you kissed her." I started to cry.

"Selphie, please, just let me explain."

"There's no need to."

"Maybe you should hear him out." Naminé suggested.

"I don't want to know. I know what I saw. That's bad enough. This time is not like high school when Tifa tricked me into thinking you were cheating on me. I actually saw it!" I started to run away but Riku grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"She kissed me and it was because she's unstable right now."

I tried to jerk out of his grip. "Let go of me."

"She's just going through a rough time right now and she needed a friend. I didn't kiss her back. I pushed her back and told her you're my fiancé. I would never hurt you, Selphie."

"Just let me go." I replied as I tried again to run.

"Please, Selphie." He turned me around and kissed me passionately. I lightly slapped him with my other hand and ran away.

**A/N: Not again. Oh no. What have I done? Selphie just has to take it in. Hopefully everything will be fine. Please review! **


	11. The Last Proposal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: So how does Selphie take it in? Will they get back together? We'll see a lil later. First for some SoraxKairi fluff. Please enjoy chapter 11…**

Chapter 11: The Last Proposal

After the weekend of Roxas' proposal I felt it was time to do the same with Kairi. Not that I didn't want to, because I love her. I've just been waiting for the right time. And I've decided that now is as good a time as ever. Only I don't think I want it public like everyone else did. I want it to be just between us until we tell everyone. I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

"Hey, Kairi, you wanna do something today?" I asked her.

"Sure. What'd you have in mind?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." I replied.

"Okay. What time?"

"Uh…"

"Typical Sora." she laughed. "How about five?" she asked.

I looked at the clock. It was 3:30. "Okay." I agreed.

"Okay then, I'll see you at five. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before we hung up.

I only had a little time to plan it now. _How am I going to ask her? Now I know what the guys meant about asking. Just the thought of asking it makes me nervous. Why should I be though? We've been going out longer than any of them! We've been together since 8th grade and now we're sophomores in college!_ I got up and got ready to go. At 4:45 I drove to Kairi's.

"You're early." She said as she answered the door.

"I could also come back later then." I teased pretending to leave.

"No. Get in here!" she laughed as she pulled me in the house. "I'll be right down. Just let me get my purse." She said as she ran upstairs.

As she pulled me in the house the box with the ring fell out of my pocket. _I'm so glad Kairi didn't notice. _As I went to pick it up I realized someone had beaten me to it. I looked up to see her brother Kaiyo.

"So you're planning on asking her?"

"Yeah."

"You'll take care of her right?" he asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"You better. She's my little sister. If you hurt her I'll kill you, understand?" he threatened.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about that, Kaiyo. I love her and I would never hurt her." I answered.

"I know you won't. I just had to say it though. I said it to Roxas when he said he was gonna propose to Naminé. I gotta take care of my little sisters." He laughed as he handed the box back to me.

"I understand. I'll be doing the same thing with my sister when she gets old enough."

"Okay! I'm ready!" Kairi announced as she came down the stairs. I quickly shoved the box back in my pocket.We waved to Kaiyo and left. "So have you decided where we're going?" she asked.

"Actually I was gonna let you decide." I answered.

"Okay. Let's see… we haven't been to the park in while."

"The park it is." _Perfect._ "But first I have a surprise for you."

**Kairi's POV:**

He drove to his apartment and we went in. "What's the surprise?" I asked looking around and not seeing anything out of the ordinary.

"You'll see." He replied.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing different about your apartment." I said as I looked back at him confused.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as turned me around and a puppy jumped at my feet.

"Aw! Who's puppy?" I asked as I bent down to pet it.

"He's yours." Sora answered.

"What?! Mine? I can't have a dog at the dorm."

"I know. I'll keep him here for you."

"Sora, I love you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and sat down to play with the puppy. "What's his name? And is he a golden retriever?" I asked.

"Yeah he is, and I didn't name him. I left that for you."

"Okay. How about Shadow?"

"Sounds good. Now let's take Shadow for a walk in the park." He said as he got the leash.

"Okay." I agreed. We went to the park and walked around with Shadow and stopped to sit by the pond. I threw bread to the ducks as we talked and Shadow sat at my feet. "Sora, thanks for getting Shadow."

"You're welcome. It was no problem at all." He smiled.

"I've always wanted a dog but my mom hates animals. I told myself I'd get one when I move out and start a family. I didn't think my boyfriend would be the first one to get me a dog."

"Well I was hoping that would change." He replied.

"Hoping what would change?" I asked.

"The boyfriend part."

"What do you mean?" I asked. _Don't tell me he's gonna break-up with me! He wouldn't. He said he'll keep Shadow at his apartment._

"Kairi, I don't mean it like that. I mean I was hoping someday you'll be my wife. Like in the near future." I sat there staring at him. _Was that a proposal?_

"Of course. Someday in the future."

"So will you marry me?" he asked as he pulled a box from his pocket and showed me a ring.

"Yes, Sora. I'll marry you." I replied as he put the ring on my finger and I kissed him. After he proposed we talked a little about our wedding and we got in to talking about Selphie and Riku's wedding. "I wonder how they're doing. I know Selphie made me a bridesmaid but I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Yeah. Riku said I'm his best man but I haven't talked to him since Roxas' proposal."

My phone started to vibrate in my purse. I got it out and looked. "Speaking of Selphie." I laughed. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Kairi." She answered back sounding depressed.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I was gonna see if you're busy this weekend 'cause I was planning on coming to Destiny Island." she answered.

"No, I don't have anything planned yet. So you and Riku want to come here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Except its just me."

"Um okay? What's going on?" I asked as I started to get worried.

"I'll just tell you when I get there." She replied.

"Okay. I'll see you then."

"Bye." She replied.

"Bye." I said as we hung up. "I think something's up. Selphie's coming to Destiny Island this weekend without Riku and she sounded really depressed." I told Sora as I put my phone back in my purse.

"I wander what Riku's done this time." He laughed.

"We'll see. I just hope it isn't something really bad."

**A/N: Well there you go. Sora and Kairi are engaged now and Kairi has a dog! lol. So next chapter Selphie is gonna come back to Destiny Island and talk to Kairi. How is she dealing with it? You'll find out next chapter! Please don't forget to review. **


	12. The Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter 12. Hope you enjoy it…**

Chapter 12: The Misunderstanding

"Okay. What's going on?" Kairi asked me as I sat down in her dorm room after having a girls' night out.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play innocent, Selphie. I know something's up. You look like your about to cry."

"It's Riku."

"What about him?"

"He was cheating on me."

"What?! No! He wouldn't!" she exclaimed.

"I saw him kissing another girl." I replied as tears started to trickle down my face for the hundredth time.

"There's gotta be some explanation. I've known Riku forever and he loves you. He wouldn't do that."

"But I saw him, Kairi!"

"Okay, tell me everything."

I explained to her how the girl showed up and started talking to him and apparently reminiscing about when they were together and how I was at the park with Naminé and Olette when we saw Riku and the girl kiss.

"… I walked up to him and confronted him about it right away and I ended up slapping him."

"What was the girl's name?" Kairi asked.

"Does it really matter?"

"I might know her if it was his sophomore year. Remember I was a freshman then."

"Her name was Chloe something. It started with an 'S'."

"Chloe Spritz?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. That's it. So you do know her?"

"Yeah and I remember them being good friends but they only dated for like two weeks and broke up. They decided it was better to be friends and then she moved away."

"He told me that part."

"You said he tried to explain? What he say?"

"He was saying that she's unstable and that she needed a friend."

"And you slapped him for that?"

"No! I slapped because he wouldn't let me go."

"Because he was trying to explain."

"What is there to explain, Kairi? Even if she needed a friend he didn't have to kiss her!"

"And if it really was her kissing him?" she asked.

"He didn't have to kiss back!"

"What if he didn't? What if you only saw the moment she kissed him?"

"I guess that's possible… Now I feel horrible about it."

"I'm sure Riku will understand."

"I hope so." I said as I picked up my phone and dialed Riku.

"Hello?" he answered as he picked up.

"Hey, Riku, it's me, Selphie."

"I know." He replied coolly. _That was a little harsh._

"I guess I deserve that." I stated softly.

"Look, I'm busy right now so I can't talk. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Riku, wait!"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you. I'm s—"

"We do need to talk but not like this and not right now." He replied before he hung up. I felt tears rolling down my face.

"What'd he say?" Kairi asked.

"He hung up on me." Kairi looked shocked. "He said we do need to talk but not like this and not right now and then he hung up on me. He actually hung up on me!"

"You've done it too, remember?"

"I know and I did it for almost the same reason. What if Riku doesn't forgive me this time?"

"I'm sure he will. He does love you, Selphie."

"Yeah." I stated. I looked up at her. "I know it's only Saturday night and I said I'd stay all weekend but I have to go."

"Selphie, it's late Saturday night! It's past 10! You should wait till morning."

"I can't. I wouldn't be able to sleep, Kairi. I have to talk to Riku now."

"I understand. I'll take you to the train station."

"Thanks." I said as I hugged her and picked up my things.

We got to the train station, I got my ticket, said bye to Kairi, and got on the train back home. I looked at my watch as they announced Twilight Town as the next stop. It was 1:30am. When the train stopped I got up and started walking off. As I started down the steps I slipped and fell into someone's arms. I looked up to see a tall, fair-skinned guy with long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and blue eyes. He helped me up.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You should be more careful."

"I guess I'm just a little tired and I'm not myself right now."

"Why is that?" he asked me.

"Hey! You gonna move!" Someone yelled at us.

"Sorry." I apologized as I moved out of the way and tripped again. The same guy caught me and helped me back up. "Thanks, again." I smiled.

"My pleasure. I'm Irvine by the way. Irvine Kinneas." He introduced himself.

"Selphie Tilmitt." I answered.

"So, what are you doing in Twilight Town. I've never seen you around."

"I'm a freshman at Twilight County University."

"Really? Do you need a ride or anything?" he offered.

"That would be nice. Thanks."

"I'm a sophomore at TCU. It's weird that I've never seen you around campus." He said starting a conversation as he started to drive.

"That's probably because I normally hang out with my roommate or my f— boyfriend." I answered. _I can't tell him Riku's my fiancé. I don't even know if that will be by the end of tomorrow._

"It could have to do with the fact that we're in different buildings too." He mentioned.

"Right." I smiled slightly. _Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden? And my head hurts really bad._

"Are you okay?" Irvine asked me as he pulled into the parking lot of the freshman building.

"I'm fine." I lied as I started to get out of the car. I stood up outside the car and went to the back to get my stuff. I stumbled slightly and used the car for balance.

"Are you sure? Do you need help with anything?" he offered.

"No, I'm fine. Really. I'm just tired." I replied. "Thanks, though."

"Well if you need a friend you can always call me." he said as he offered me a piece of paper.

"Thanks again." I answered taking the paper and walking up to the building. I walked into my dorm to see Olette asleep so I put my stuff down, laid on my bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Olette shouting as she shook me. "Selphie! Get up! It's time to go to the Welcome party for the freshman!" I opened my eyes and sat up in bed. My head hurt so bad it felt like I had been beaten with a hammer. I stood up and immediately sat down as I felt dizzy and lost my balance. "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"I don't know. I feel… sick." I replied.

"Do you need—" she started but I got up and ran to the bathrooms. I threw up and felt a little better but my head still hurt and I was still a little dizzy. "Selphie! What's the matter?!" Olette asked as she came running in.

"I think I'm getting sick. I won't be able to go to the welcome party. You and Naminé can go without me."

"You do look a little pale. Should I call the campus nurse?" she asked.

"No. I think I'll be fine." I replied getting up and walking back to the dorm.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she followed.

"Yeah. You go on to the party with Naminé and tell her I'm sorry I can't make it. I'm gonna see if more sleep will help." I laid back down on my bed.

"Okay. I hope you feel better." She said as she left.

_How did this just start all of a sudden? I feel horrible. Am I really sick? I can't be sick during the first week of school! _I picked up the phone and called the campus nurse. She told me the earliest I could come in is four. I hung up and called Riku. I know I need to talk to him in person but I think he'll understand.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Riku."

"Hey."

"I'm… uh … well I'm back in Twilight Town."

"I thought you weren't coming back until late afternoon. It's 10 now."

"I left Saturday night and got here around 1 this morning but listen I really need to talk to you and I don't think I can get up right now."

"Why? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm getting sick. I'm gonna take a nap."

"Okay. You want to meet later?" he asked.

"Yeah. How about three?"

"Sounds good. The park?"

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Yeah. Hope you feel better."

"Thanks." I replied. After that he hung up. I set my alarm for 2 and laid back down to take a nap. At 2 my alarm went off. I smacked it and sat up. I did feel better after a nap. I stood up and went to the bathroom to reapply my make-up. I was just walking out of the freshman building's parking lot when I bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me." I apologized not looking up.

"Selphie?" someone asked. I looked up and saw the boy from last night or early this morning.

"Hey. Irvine, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. You feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Where are you headed? Can I offer you a ride again?"

"No thanks." I smiled. I headed to the park to meet someone.

"You shouldn't be walking around by yourself though. There's been too much violence around campus. I'd be pretty upset if a beautiful girl like you got into trouble. At least let me walk with you until you see the person your meeting."

I blushed slightly. "You're too kind. I guess it wouldn't hurt."

We walked into the park and sat on the bench. I looked around for a minute and realized Riku wasn't here yet. I looked at my watch. 2:45. He still had 15 minutes to get here.

"Just curious, who are you waiting for?" Irvine asked.

"My f— boyfriend." I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're really kind to care about me but I really don't think I can tell you." I replied nicely.

"Why not? You know they say sometimes its better to talk to someone you don't know very well about your problems. I'll listen."

I sighed again. "Well, my boyfriend, isn't exactly my boyfriend anymore. We've been together since my freshman year of high school and he proposed to me at my graduation party."

"Well congratulations, but what's the problem."

"I think I've completely misunderstood something that happened and I feel horrible for it. He had an old girlfriend come up to him and start hanging out with him… … I really didn't think anything about it because I trust him but then I saw him kiss her and… … I don't know what to think anymore… I don't know what's gonna happen… "

"That sounds like a misunderstanding. I hope you work everything out and if you ever need to talk again just let me know."

"Thanks." I managed to reply before I felt his lips touch mine. I immediately pushed him off. "I just told you I'm engaged!" I exclaimed.

"What's this?" I looked up to see Riku.

"Hello, you must be her fiancé, I'll just leave."

"That'd be great." Riku snapped. We watched Irvine leave and Riku turned to me. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing. It was just a mistake. I'm sorry."

"You ask me here to talk to you and I see you kissing another guy?"

"No! It's not like that!" I exclaimed as tears started streaming down my face.

"Tell me what that was then." Riku demanded.

"I met him last night when I got here and he was being nice to me. I ran into him on the way here and we were talking until you—"

"Nice conversation." He replied as he turned to leave.

"Riku! Please don't leave! I understand now!"

"Thanks for finally believing me. Right now I think I need some time to think." He stated as he walked away.

Now I felt really bad. The tears kept streaming down my face as I thought about what would happen. _He didn't say anything about breaking up at least. I really don't wanna lose him. I can't believe I was so stupid to think he'd actually cheat on me. Now he thinks I'm doing the same with Irvine because he kissed me! Why did he have to kiss me?!_

I looked at my watch again. It was now 3:30. I got up and started walking toward the campus to go to the nurse's office. I got there and as I sat in the waiting room I started feeling sick again. I ran to the bathroom and did the same thing as this morning. _Now I know I'm getting sick. _I thought as I went back to the waiting room.

"Miss Tilmitt?" the nurse asked.

"Here." I replied as I followed her into the examining room.

After a bit of examination the nurse looked stunned.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Miss Tilmitt, you're perfectly healthy." She replied.

"Then why am I throwing up and feeling dizzy at random times during the day?" I asked.

**A/N: What's wrong with Selphie?! Will Riku forgive her and finally talk to her? You'll have to find out next chapter. All you gotta do is review. **


	13. The News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Now you can see what's wrong with Selphie. Here's chapter 13…**

Chapter 13: The News

I walked out of the nurse's office stunned. _I don't know if this is good or bad right now. With Riku not talking to me right this could be bad. I need to tell him first. _As I walked through the campus I ran into someone.

"Excuse me." I apologized as I continued to walk away.

I was picked up by the back of my shirt and lifted into the air. I found my self face to face with a tall boy with bleach blonde hair that was jagged in the front and spiked in the back. I swallowed hard. _I feel like I'm in big trouble._

"What the hell is your problem?!" he asked me rudely.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Well you better watch where you're going next time!" he yelled. I just nodded nervously. "If it happens again I won't be so nice! Understand?!" I tried nodding again but I was too terrified. "I asked you a question!" He yelled.

"Stop it, Fike." I heard someone state behind him. I looked to see a tall slender, yet sort of well built with light hair pulled back into a small ponytail. _These guys have to be the cause of the violence Irvine was talking about. Speaking of Irvine, this guy looks a lot like him._ The blonde haired boy turned.

"Yiru! What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business. Just drop her."

"Oh yeah. Doesn't your brother go here?" The blonde haired boy asked. The tall man glared at him and he suddenly dropped me. I fell to the ground terrified as I watched them.

"You might want to move." The tall man stated. I slowly got up and ran toward the freshman building when I saw the guy with a gun on his belt. As I was running I started feeling dizzy again and tripped. I fell, slamming my wrist into the concrete to catch myself.

"Selphie! Are you okay?!" someone yelled as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Irvine and pushed him away.

"I'm fine. Leave her alone."

"You don't look fine. Let take you to the campus nurse." He offered. _What if those guys are still there? _

"No! I said I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"I'm just trying to help."

"Like you tried to help when you kissed me! Just leave me alone!" I shouted as I got up and started to run again. I stopped and slowed down. _I can't run in my condition. _I started feeling dizzy and sat down on a bench outside the freshman building. _Great. Now I feel bad again. And why did I blow up on Irvine? He was just trying to help me. He looks so much like that guy. And how am I gonna tell Riku? He said he needed time to think. I'm the one that needs time to think! How am I supposed to deal with this? _I put my head in my hands and leaned on my knees as I started to cry. I realized someone sat next to me but I ignored them until I heard a familiar voice.

"Please, don't cry." I looked up to see Riku. "I know I was harsh. I shouldn't have walked away. I'm sorry."

I threw myself into his lap, hugging his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer into an embrace.

"I'm sorry… … I slapped you… … I wasn't being myself… I shouldn't have been jealous of Chloe… … I trust you… I just…" I managed to say between breaths as tears streamed down my face.

"It's okay. I forgive you." He replied softly as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Thanks." I sniffled as I sat up.

"So, now that that's over with, you wanna go to dinner?" he asked.

_Dinner. That'd be a great time to tell him._

"Okay. I have something I need to tell you anyway."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll have to wait and see." I teased him.

"We just got over a misunderstanding and you're already teasing me?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah. First I need to go back to my dorm."

"Okay. I'll g— what happened?!" he exclaimed as he gestured toward my wrist.

I looked down to see it was bleeding and the skin had been peeled off the palm of my hand at the wrist.

"It's nothing." I replied pulling my hand back. "I just tripped earlier. It's not that bad. I'll just go take care of it before we go to dinner."

"Right. Well I'm going with you." He stated as he took me around the waist and we walked to my dorm. Olette and Naminé were in there.

"Looks like you guys are back together." Olette stated.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Naminé asked as she saw my hand.

"Nothing really. I'm fine." I replied getting out the first aid stuff. Riku insisted on letting him wrap my hand with gauze. I let him and started out the door with him.

"You seem pretty happy someone that was sick this morning." Olette commented. I froze.

"You were really sick this morning?" Riku asked.

"Yeah. But I feel better now. Could you go on ahead? I'll be right there." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed me back and nodded. As he left I turned back to my friends.

"What's going on?" Naminé asked.

"I have some good news but I'll tell you later."

"Tell us now!" They pleaded.

"Nope. Later. I'll tell you when I get back." I replied as I left.

"What was that about?" Riku asked as I sat in the passenger seat of his car.

"Nothing." I answered.

During dinner we talked about our wedding and the misunderstanding of Chloe and Irvine and agreed that we could be friends as long as it didn't involve kissing.

"It doesn't even matter. I don't think Irvine will ever talk to me again. I blew up on him when he was trying to be nice."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Riku replied. "What'd you want to tell me?" I started getting a sick feeling, put my fingers to my lips for a second and closed my eyes. I immediately opened them and looked at Riku. "What was that?" he asked as he paid the check.

"I don't want to tell you yet."

"Selphie, if you're really sick maybe we shouldn't have come out."

"It's not that I'm sick."

"Then what is it?" He sounded really worried.

"Well I thought I was sick because I was getting weak, throwing up, and I had a bad headache, so I went to the campus nurse and she told me I was perfectly healthy."

"What does that mean?" Riku asked.

"Riku, think about it."

"I have no idea. What could that mean?" he asked as we started to walk out of the restaurant.

"You seriously can't think of any reason?!"

"No, just tell me." he pleaded.

"Fine." I gave in. "I'm pregnant."

"Really? Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"That's great… I think."

"It's a little sooner than we planned to start a family but…"

"I know. Wow. A baby. I'm gonna be a father."

"Yes you are. There's just one thing I'm worried about though. How can we raise a child if we're both in college? What if—"

"Don't even worry about that. We'll figure it out. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or our child."

"I love you, Riku." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too, Selphie." he kissed me back smiling.

After Riku dropped me back off at the freshman hall I went into my dorm to see Naminé and Olette playing DDR. _I won't be able to do that for a while._

"I win again!" Olette called as the song finished.

"Still not that good at DDR, Naminé?" I asked.

"I guess not. Why don't you show Olette how good you are?" she asked.

"Nah. I don't feel like it."

"C'mon, I'll bet you can't beat me." Olette taunted.

"Normally I'd take that bet but I just can't right now." I replied as I sat down.

"You still look pale. What's wrong?"

"Nothing bad. I'll tell you in a minute. There's something I have to do first." I replied as I picked up my phone and started to dial.

"What's that?" Olette asked.

"Hey, Kairi. I have some news and I wanted to tell all of you at once so I'm gonna three-way Arixia and tell you all. Naminé and Olette are here with me."

"Okay…?" she replied.

I dialed Arixia, connected to three-way, explained to her, and put it on speakerphone.

"So what's this great news already?" Arixia asked over the phone.

"You guys… I'm just gonna say it flat out okay?"

"Okay. Say it already!" They all pleaded.

"I'm pregnant."

Immediately the room got loud I heard all my friends squeal and exclaim something different. "Oh my gosh!" "Are you serious?!" "Congratulations!" "I'm so happy for you!" Naminé and Olette hugged me.

"I'd hug you if I could!" Kairi called over the speaker.

"Me too!" Arixia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry if I woke you guys up but I just wanted to tell you."

"Well you did wake me up but it was _so_ worth it." Arixia mentioned.

"Oh and the wedding updates… we are going to have it in the next month which puts it in December. Which means I get to have my New Years' Wedding!"

"Congrats!"

"And you guys are all my bridesmaids."

"Who's your maid of honor?" Arixia asked.

"Amé, Riku's sister."

"Aw, how sweet." Naminé replied.

"Well thanks for telling me the great news. I'll spread the word to Roxas tomorrow unless Riku's already called him." she laughed. "I'm gonna go back to sleep. Love you, Selph!"

"Bye, Arixia!" We all called before she hung up.

"Well I'd say I'll spread it to Sora, but I'm sure Riku's already beat me to it." We all laughed.

"I should probably get some sleep to you guys so I'll talk to you later. Congrats, Selph."

"Thanks, bye, Kairi." I said before she hung up.

"I should probably be getting back to my dorm. My roommate tends to lock me out if I don't get back in time." Naminé mentioned.

We said bye to her and she left. I sat up talking with Olette for a while and eventually drifted off to sleep dreaming about my wedding.

**A/N: Aww… how sweet. So Riku'sGal1018 was right. Congrats to you! I'm sure next chapter will really surprise you though. It is totally unexpected. What happens? Well I can't tell you that. You have to read it for yourself. I'm just gonna ask a favor before you do and that is to click the lil purple button and leave a review! Love ya! **


	14. What? !

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks once again to all who have reviewed. I like to keep my readers interested in my stories at all costs so if anyone ever has any suggestions please share them with me. Also, I have a reader who doesn't like Selphie with Riku so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks for reading anyway, RikuxTifa. This chapter will be sad for my other readers. I told you chapter 14 was totally unexpected so I hope you're surprised. Please enjoy…**

Chapter 14: What?!

It's been a couple weeks since I told Riku and my friends that I was pregnant. Now practically the whole school knows. News travels fast around campus. I called my brother and sister and told them and I've been talking to Amé more since she's gonna be the maid of honor. She's really excited about it. Planning a wedding in a month and going to college can be tough. I sat at my desk in my dorm room after just finishing my homework and looked over my list of things to do for wedding plans. I realized I hadn't talked to Irvine since the day I blew up on him. I picked up my phone and called him.

"Hey, It's Irvine, Unfortunately, I'm not here right now. If you're a beautiful girl that I gave my number to, I'm sorry I missed your call but if you leave you name and number I promise I'll call you back. If you're anyone else I'll call you back if I feel like it. Haha. Just kidding. You can leave a message too." His voicemail picked up.

"Hey, Irvine. It's me, Selphie Tilmitt. I wanted to tell you I'm really sorry for the way I blew up on you that day and for not talking to you all this time. I would like to talk to you so if you could call me back that'd be great. Or actually I'd really like to talk to you in person so if you could please meet me at the park around 4 that'd be better. I hope to see you there. Thanks." I said to his voicemail and hung up.

I looked at the time and realized it was 3. _I guess I didn't give him much time. _I got up and started walking out the door. I walked out of the freshman building and started to pass the sophomore building when I spotted the guy that had saved me that day. He was sitting on a bench apparently waiting for someone. I slowly walked closer and hid behind a tree to get a closer look at him. I had to know if he looked like Irvine. As I looked at his face I saw a tattoo. It was a snake-like dragon that went around the edge of his eye. The head was at the peak of his eyebrow and it curved around his eye so the tail stopped on top of his cheekbone. _That looks kinda cool but I suppose that probably means he's dangerous. I wonder why he's sitting there? Who could he possibly be waiting for? Could he possibly be Irvine's brother? He does look a lot like him. _My thoughts were interrupted when someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see a guy I'd never seen before.

"What are you doing hiding behind a tree?" he asked.

"Uh…" I stammered and glanced over at the guy sitting on the bench. He was looking up at me now. _Great. Now he knows I was staring!_ "Uh… I was um… looking for someone." I said nervously as I turned back to the guy that had surprised me.

"Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Irvine Kinneas." I answered.

"He won't come out of his room because I'm here." The guy on the bench spoke. I turned. "I'm his brother, but we don't get along too well." I swallowed hard. _Brother? He is Irvine's brother?!_ "Why are you looking for him?"

"Uh… I just want to talk to him." I managed to say.

"He'll probably talk to you, especially since you're girl." I blushed. "And if you like him, be careful, he flirts a lot. He may not like you the same way."

"Uh… It's not like that… I'm engaged." I shyly corrected showing him my ring.

"Oh, then you should really stay away from him."

"Why?"

"He's been known to break up a couple engagements."

"But he seems nice."

"People aren't always what they seem to be are they?" he asked more like a statement.

"I— uh… I guess not." I stammered.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yiru?!" we heard someone yell. I turned to see Irvine come running out of the sophomore building.

"Just checking on my brother." Yiru stated.

"Why do you care?" Irvine asked him defiantly.

Yiru just shrugged and started walking off. He stopped and turned back to me. "I'm sorry for scaring you that day. It was not my intention. Be careful and remember what I told you." Then he continued to walk off.

"What did my brother tell you?" Irvine asked me.

"Well uh… he said for me to stay away because you flirt too much and that you break up engagements."

"That's not the case. Damn him. I did that one time and it was because the girl asked me too."

"Oh. Uh… can I ask why you and your brother don't get along?"

"I'm sure you saw the tattoo above his eye?" he asked. I nodded. "That means he's part of a gang called the Dragons. If you see a tattoo like that on anyone please stay away from them. They're dangerous. My brother isn't all that bad I just hate him for joining in the first place."

"I guess that makes sense." I stated to myself.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping to talk to you. Didn't you get my message?"

"Yeah. I got it. I was finishing some homework when you called and I was about to call you back but my roommate came in and told me my brother was outside talking to you."

"Oh." I blushed slightly. "Are you that concerned about me?"

"Considering that I saw my brother the day you tripped… yeah. I thought he was the cause."

"No, he wasn't. He actually sorta saved me in a way."

"That's surprising. What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"I was gonna tell you I'm sorry for screaming at you that day… I wasn't exactly feeling well and I was scared and…"

"I understand. So did you work out everything with your fiancé?"

"Yeah. I also wanted to invite you to our wedding at the end of the month."

"Uh… I guess."

"Great! I'll give you a proper invitation soon. I just wanted to make sure you were gonna talk to me first."

He laughed. "I never stop talking to a girl unless they tell me to. If there's one thing my brother has right about me… it's that." He admitted.

I laughed and hugged him. "I should probably get back to my dorm now. I still have some homework to finish and wedding plans to arrange."

"Okay. See you. And be careful. The Dragons have been known to roam the campus."

"Okay. Thanks."

He left back into the sophomore building and I started toward the freshman building but turned the other way and continued walking. I don't know why I was walking that way but I just had this feeling like I didn't want to go back right now. It was nice outside for it being December. I knew it was supposed to get a lot colder tonight too but I just wanted to enjoy it right now. I walked around campus thinking about my wedding and names for the baby. I started smiling in my thoughts and someone suddenly picked me up by the back of the shirt and lifted me in the air. My heart stopped as I came face to face with the same guy as last time.

"I know you. You're that girl that ran into me." he stated. I was so terrified I couldn't speak. "What's a pretty girl like you doing walking around at this time a day?" I continued to stare at him in horror. My eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of two more guys coming up behind him.

"She's pretty. What are we gonna do with her?" one asked.

"I haven't decided yet. This is the second time I've run into her."

"Hey, Fike, she's also the girl that was talking to Yiru's brother."

"Is she now?" Fike asked. They both smiled and nodded. "How do you know Yiru's brother?" I still couldn't speak. All I could think about was how much trouble I was in. "I asked you a question, bitch!" he yelled as he threw me to the ground. I landed on my side, got up and tried to run but one of the other guys grabbed me. "You think you're just gonna run like last time?" he smirked. "I don't think so."

"P—please j—just let me go." I stuttered.

"Nah uh. You got me into trouble that day. You're gonna pay."

Before I could react he slapped me across the face so hard I fell to the ground. Again I tried to run but they caught up with me and they all surrounded me. _This isn't good. I'm in big trouble and there's nothing I can do about it. Why didn't I just go back to my dorm? _I thought as one of the guys picked me up off the ground.

"Are you gonna answer me now?" Fike asked. I wanted to answer him but I was too terrified to speak. "So you want more?" _No!_ I thought. He threw a punch toward my stomach. I immediately wrapped my arms around myself so he'd punch my arms. As he continue to throw punches at me I kept my arms in place. _This really hurts and it can't be good for my condition. _He threw a punch at my face. I took it and didn't move my arms.

"Why are you not protecting your face? Are you that scared of me or is there something else you're defending?" Fike mocked.

"Hold it right there! You're under arrest!" Someone ordered behind me. _I know that voice. _

My arms dropped slightly as I turned to see who it was. The guy punched below my ribcage and took off running. I fell to the ground holding my stomach and trying to breathe. _What if something happened to the baby? Why did I move my arms?_

"You'll be okay now." The police officer said as he came to me.

"No. Get me to a hospital." I demanded.

"I'm sure you'll be fine."

"No! You don't understand. I'm pregnant." I replied firmly my voice trembling.

He immediately stood up and demanded somebody call an ambulance, helped me to my feet, and sat me down on a bench.

"Can you tell me your name, Miss?"

"Selphie Tilmitt." I answered softly as I glanced up at him. _He looks so familiar._ I suddenly felt sick and my head started to spin. The ambulance came and put me on a stretcher. I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Tilmitt!" Somebody yelled. _Tilmitt? What?_ I thought as my eyes closed.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital a few hours later. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Riku sitting next to me. 

"Selphie! Are you okay?" he asked as he stood by my bed.

"I think so." I replied. "I'm just worried about the baby."

"The doctor said the baby would be fine." he assured me.

"That's good to know." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad too. What happened?" he asked me.

I sighed and explained starting with when I was talking with Irvine.

"… and the weird thing is that I think I saw my dad."

"You couldn't have."

"I guess you're right. It's impossible. He just looked so familiar to me."

"I'm just glad you and the baby are okay." he smiled.

"Yeah." I replied smiling back. _I just don't understand. I could've sworn that was my dad. But Riku's right. Isn't he?_

As I was leaving the hospital with Riku, I saw the police officer that saved me. I stopped and stared for a moment. _He really does look like my father. But he can't be. I'm still dreaming. _

"Miss Tilmitt, may I have a word with you?" he asked. I glanced up at Riku. He was staring in shock too. We walked over to him. "First of all, I am an officer of the World Police. I would like to ask you a few questions about what happened."

"Uh… okay."

"In private if you don't mind." He replied.

"Please, let him stay. After every thing that's happened I really don't want to leave him."

"Fine. Then both of you come with me." We walked into an empty room with him. "How did you get involved with such a person as Fike?"

"Well, it was an accident. I ran into him and apologized but he started yelling at me and I was saved by someone else that had a tattoo around his eye…"

"Yiru Kinneas. Go on."

"Well when I was walking around campus someone suddenly picked me up and I looked to see the same guy. There were two others with him that I didn't recognize. He was asking me questions and I was too scared to answer so they started hitting me."

"I see. Miss Tilmitt, that's not all I wanted to talk to you about." I stared at him. "Could you please tell me your full name?"

"Why would you need to know that?!" Riku snapped.

"For many reasons." He stated.

"It's okay, Riku." I turned to the officer. "My name is Selphie Deána Tilmitt."

The officer looked shocked. "Where do you live?"

"These are pretty personal questions!" Riku defended.

"I know. Please, just humor me. I mean no harm."

"Right now I live at the freshman hall of Twilight County University but I grew up on Destiny Island." I answered.

"Then you really are." He mumbled. "I'm sorry for what I've put you through. It must have been hard going to high school without a father." I stood in complete shock. _Did he just say what I think he just said?_ "Yes, I am, Officer Hayato Tilmitt, former Chief of Destiny Island."

"That's not possible." I stated.

"Yes it is. I never died in the first place. I had to fake my death for the protection of the family."

"What are you talking about?! We thought you had…"

"I know. Your mother knew, but she couldn't tell you. You see, the Dragons are a gang that has been roaming worlds for a long time. I'd been trying to get them arrested for years and one of them threatened my family. I had to fake my own death to keep you all safe."

"I don't know what to say. This is just…" _You mean my father has been alive all this time?!_

"The point is, we now have most of them in jail. I just can't go back to Destiny Island permanently just yet."

"Does Jamie know?" I asked.

"Yes. Being a police officer himself he found out almost immediately."

"And he still never told me."

"He couldn't. For your sake and for Talitha's. Especially since your mother got sick."

"I guess that makes sense. I just don't know how to take this. I've missed you so much and now you're here. It's so weird."_ My dad. He's alive. He's actually alive. It's been four years and he lied to me but it was for a good cause at least. _

"I'm sorry. I suppose we have a lot to catch up on when you're ready." He replied as he turned to leave.

"Dad." I stated softly. He turned and looked at me. I ran into his arms hugging him and crying. "I'm so happy you're alive."

**A/N: OMG! I almost killed Selphie! again. lol. Only it would've been worse this time. Please don't forget to review! **


	15. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. Please enjoy the next chapter…**

Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Selphie's POV:**

Today is my wedding day. I'm finally getting married. I never thought I'd be the first one of my friends to walk down the isle. What could be better than today? I'm in the dressing room with all my friends and I'm so happy. Meeting my father again was a little shocking but it's okay. He did it to save the family.

"I can't believe you're the first one to get married." Arixia stated.

"It's just because of the date we picked. Your day will come soon enough." I smiled.

"I'm still planning mine. I don't know when it'll be. There's so many choices!" Naminé exclaimed.

We all laughed. "Yeah, I've still got things to plan for my wedding."

"Selphie." someone stated shyly. I looked toward the other side of the room and saw Amé come out in her dress.

"Amé, you look so beautiful."

"You really do." Naminé added.

"So when's your wedding?" Kairi teased her.

"Next week." She answered. We all froze. "I'm kidding." She laughed. We all started laughing. As Kairi helped me put the veil on and make sure it looked perfect, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I announced.

"You look beautiful, Selphie." Kitai commented as he walked in.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Amé, do you want to go tell your brother it's time." He said turning to Amé.

"I'll do it." Kairi replied as she left the room.

**Riku's POV:**

I was looking in the mirror straightening my tie as I started thinking. _I'm actually getting married to Selphie… not that I don't love her… why am I like this? I wander if Sora will feel like this when I'll be the one teasing him about marrying Kairi. I love Selphie so why do I feel this way now? Sora and I are in the dressing room getting ready for me to walk down the isle. I guess it's normal to be nervous on your wedding day. _My thoughts were interrupted when Sora spoke to me. I guess my nervousness showed.

"Nervous, Riku?" he asked me teasingly.

"A little." I admitted smiling.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" he teased.

"Of course not, Sora!"

"I'm only teasing." He said as he playfully punched my shoulder.

"I know." I smiled as I playfully punched him back and started smoothing out the shoulder on my tux. "I'm glad our dreams actually came true."

"Yeah." Sora smiled as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I replied as I looked over to see Kairi walk in.

"You guys look great." She replied as she kissed Sora and came over to hug me.

"Thanks. Is it time?" I replied as I hugged her back.

"Yeah. I'll see you out there. You better not leave Selphie at the altar." She teased.

"You too, Kairi?" I whined.

She just giggled and walked out. Sora and I smiled at each other and left the dressing room. I walked up to the altar and waited. The wedding march began playing and everyone rose for Selphie to enter. Her dad stood next to her walking her down the isle. Amé walked behind her holding her train. As she got up to the altar, her dad took my hands, placed them into Selphie's hands, and kissed Selphie's hand. He went to sit down and the patron started the wedding.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Riku Aiawa and Selphie Tilmitt. If there is anyone here who objects to this please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was a moment of silence. "If there are no objections I will continue. Riku, please say your vow."

"I, Riku, take thee Selphie to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health to have for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, until death us part." I placed the ring on Selphie's finger.

**Selphie's POV:**

"Selphie, please say your vow."

"I, Selphie, take thee Riku to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health for richer or for poorer, for better or worse, until death do us part." I said as I placed the ring on Riku's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The patron finished.

As Riku and I shared our first kiss as a married couple, the room filled with applause and we walked back down the isle now as Husband and Wife. We walked around as husband and wife a little and then went ahead to the reception. After a while we cut the cake together and placed the piece on a plate. We fed each other a piece and sat down at a table to eat.

"These first three dances are for the bride and groom." the DJ announced as _Anytime_ by Kelly Clarkson started to play. Riku got up and extended his hand to me. I took it and we walked to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his hands around my waist as I wrapped my arms around him and we danced.

_Anytime you feel,_

_like you just can't hold on,_

_just hold on to my love _

_and I'll help you be strong. _

_But you're so afraid to lose _

_and baby I cant reach your heart _

_and I can't face this world that's keeping us apart._

_And I can be the one to show you _

_anything you missed before _

_just hold on now _

_and I can be the one to _

_show you more let you know _

_(Chorus) _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love baby your in my heart _

_I can make it all right _

_I look into your eyes and I feel it coming through _

_and I cant help but want you _

_more than I want to _

_so baby take all of your fears _

_and cast them all on me _

_cus all I ever wanted was just to make you see_

_that I can be the one to give you _

_all that you've been searching for _

_just hold on to my love _

_and baby I can give you more let you know _

_Anytime. _

_(chorus) _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love baby your in my heart _

_I can make it all right _

_And now there's no way out _

_and I cant help the way I feel _

_cuz baby your the fire _

_and Ill be waiting right here _

_you know that love is so real baby I _

_(Chorus) _

_(chorus) _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side _

_Just let me be the one I can make it all right _

_Anytime you need love baby your in my heart _

_I can make it all right_

The second song was _Fukai Mori_. (A/N: A theme song of Inuyasha. It sounds pretty in Japanese so I wanted to put it in. Although I have the English translation. )

_In the extent we live_

_we lose things little by little_

_Seeking the light that we believe in_

_Now I begin my walk with you_

_Hidden into a very deep forest now_

_is my heart that I left alone_

_If I know the rhythm of time_

_I will fly once again_

_We wander_

_And live to the utmost_

_Seeking the light that we believe in_

_Now I begin my walk with you_

Other couples walked up on dance floor. _Fukai Mori_ finished and started to play. Then the third song _Dreaming of You _by Selena came on so we stayed on the dance floor since that was a favorite song of mine. It was also the first song we danced to together at prom in high school.

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are_

_Thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

_If you looked in my eyes_

_Would you see what's inside_

_Would you even care?_

_I just wanna hold you close _

_But so far all I have a dreams of you_

_So I wait for the day_

_And the courage to say how much I love you_

_Yes I do!_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

_Corazón_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_I can't stop dreaming_

_Cómo te necesito_

_I can't stop dreaming of you_

_Mi amor, cómo te extraño_

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I still can't believe _

_That you came up to me and said "I love you"_

_I love you too!_

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow and for all of my life_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly_

_Dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Endlessly_

_And I'll be holding you tight_

_Dreaming...with you...tonight!_

After that _Fully _Alive by Flyleaf came on. I loved the first two but I was also happy to hear a faster song. We danced to a couple more faster songs and I was having so much fun dancing until all of a sudden I stopped, feeling really dizzy. Riku took me to sit down.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so." I replied as Sora and Kairi come back from dancing.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"I don't know." I replied holding my stomach and starting to breathe hard.

"What's going on?" Riku asked worriedly.

"I don't know!" I replied getting a little agitated. "I just feel really dizzy and my stomach really hurts. I don't think its supposed to hurt this much. " I said worriedly.

"Do you think something is wrong with the baby?" Kairi asked.

"I hope not." I replied.

"Maybe I should take you back up to the room." Riku suggested.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to just leave our wedding reception." I replied regulating my breathing.

"If you're not feeling well I'm sure its—"

"I said I'm fine!" I interrupted him as I jumped up. I walked over to the drink table and got a drink. (A/N: No it's not alcohol! She's pregnant!) Riku walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure you're okay, sweetheart?" he asked as he placed his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine." I replied laughing.

"Okay. I trust you. I'm just worried that's all." he replied.

"I know." I put the drink down, turned around in his arms, hugged and him as I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he replied smiling. I hugged him tighter. "Do you feel up to dancing again?" he asked.

"Yeah." I smiled as he took me to the dance floor.

We danced for a while then sat down until the last dance. After that I became really dizzy again, sat down, held my stomach and squinted my eyes. Riku came up and I looked up at him acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Selphie? What's wrong?" he asked anyway.

"Nothing." I replied trying to play it off as everyone filed out. Riku helped my out of the chair and we started to walk up to our room. Kairi and Sora followed. When we got to our floor, Kairi noticed me holding my stomach.

"Maybe you should have a doctor look at it." she replied concerned.

"I'll be fine." I said as I lost my balance and dropped to my knees in pain.

"Selphie!" Riku exclaimed kneeling by me.

"Okay. Maybe I should." I replied under my breath.

"Sora! Could you…?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah." he replied as he left.

"You'll be okay." Riku told me wrapping his arm around me trying to comfort me.

"I hope so."

Sora called the ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. _Great. I'm going to the hospital in my wedding dress! _They took me to a room and a nurse came in. She told me to change into the hospital gown. After I did I laid down in the bed and the doctor came in setting up the machine that does the sonograms. I was in so much pain. The doctor put it on and looked. After a minute the pain stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as Riku held my hand.

"Your babies were just in a bad position, that's all." he replied.

"Babies?!" I replied so surprised I fainted back to the bed. Riku nearly fell too.

"You didn't know you're having twins?" he asked.

"No I didn't." I replied looking at Riku who had the same reaction.

"You should keep your activity to a minimum or you'll have more problems." he told me.

"Okay. Thank you." I replied as he disappeared. "I can't believe we're having twins!" I exclaimed as I hugged Riku.

"Me neither." He replied as he hugged me back.

I changed back into my dress and walked out into the waiting room. I could see Naminé, Roxas, Arixia, Axel, Kairi, and Sora in there waiting.

"What happened?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing that bad. I just need to keep my activity to a minimum because we're having twins!"

"Oh my gosh!" Arixia exclaimed as she hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you." Kairi replied as she hugged me.

"Congratulations!" Naminé squealed as she hugged me.

"Twin girls, Riku?" I heard Sora tease Riku and playfully punch him.

"Shut up." Riku replied smiling as he playfully punched Sora back.

"Oh I think it's funny too. What are you gonna do with twin girls?" Roxas teased him.

"Shut up guys." He told them.

"Let's all go celebrate!" Arixia exclaimed.

"Only if we don't do too much. Selphie has to take it easy remember?" Kairi spoke up.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a pain." I teased.

"No you're not, you can't help it. And I still love you." Riku replied as he kissed me and I kissed him back. "Besides I'm looking forward to it."

"Aww…" we all teased him.

**A/N: So now they're married now. I'm not sure if this will be the end of Part 2 or not yet. Anyway please leave a review. **


	16. Weekend Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs, TV shows, etc. that I might use.**

**A/N: I have decided to continue this for a little while since I don't want to start Part 3 yet and no one is leaving reviews on my other stories. (tear) Anyway this chapter starts two years later. Hope you enjoy it and thanks to my reviewers!**

Chapter 16: Weekend Plans

TWO YEARS LATER:

**Selphie's POV:**

"Selphie! You've gotta go to class. I'll be fine alone with the girls don't worry." Riku told me as he came into the room.

"I know." I replied. Then I turned to the girls. "Hitomi, Masami, I'm gonna have to go now but I'm leaving you with daddy. You be good now okay."

"Otay, mommy." They answered.

I hugged them, picked up my bag, hugged Riku and left for class in a hurry. I ran to the building and ran up the stairs to my class. The professor closed the door and locked it just after I came in. _Just in time._ I thought to myself. I took out my laptop and started taking notes on his lecture. After class I saved the notes and put my laptop away. I walked out of class and ran into someone. I looked up to see Irvine.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.

"Great. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a while. I've been really busy with school and the girls and…"

"I'd imagine so. It's okay though." He replied.

"I feel kind of bad though. I haven't seen any of my friends since the girls were born and it's been two years! Even Kairi and Sora have a kid now and I haven't been by to see them."

"I'm sure they understand. Well I have to get to class but I'll talk to you later okay?" he said as he hugged me.

"Alright." I replied and continued on my way. I slowly walked home and started to think about the last two years. Riku and I moved to the family building at the college and we've been taking care of the girls and going to classes and Riku got a job. We've been so busy I haven't heard much from any of my friends. I feel really bad about it. _Maybe I should call them. Maybe we should just go visit this weekend. I'll just have to talk to Riku about it. We could take the girls and go visit Destiny Islands. Talitha and Jamie haven't even seen the girls yet! We should go visit. I'm so glad that dad is back to. It's been great to have a dad around. It's even okay that he moved back to Destiny Islands. It's better that way. _I thought as I walked into the apartment. "Hey everyone, I'm home!" I called.

"Mommy!" The girls called back as they ran up to me and hugged my legs. I bent down and hugged them too.

"So did you girls have fun with daddy?" I asked them.

"Yeah. We pwayed wots."

"You played a lot?" I asked.

They nodded. I smiled at them as Riku came in and greeted me with a kiss. "Why don't you girls go play by yourselves while I have a talk with daddy okay?"

"Otay." They answered as they ran off to there room.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about Sora and Kairi and everyone. We haven't seen them since the girls were born and they have a kid now too. Shouldn't we visit them?"

"We haven't had time to Selphie. With both of us in school, and taking care of the girls and with me working it's been really hard to have any time to do anything."

"I know. But we don't have classes on weekends and you have this weekend off from your job so I thought we could take the girls back to Destiny Islands and visit Sora and Kairi. Besides Jamie and Talitha haven't even seen the girls. They'd want to see them too." I tried to reason.

"You're right. I guess that'd be a good idea. I'll call Sora." He smiled.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed and kissed him. "I'll call my brother and sister!"

I took out my phone and called my brother to tell him we were going to be visiting Destiny Islands for the weekend. He said we could all stay at the house. I talked to Talitha a little too. I could tell she was happy we'd be coming home. Then I had to go when I started getting a call from Kairi. I switched over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sora said Riku called and that you guys are coming back to Destiny Islands for the weekend!"

"Yeah. I miss home and I really miss you guys."

"Well then we're really gonna have to do something special because Arixia said she's coming home too! Axel called Sora yesterday."

"Really?! That'd be great! Since Naminé and Roxas moved back to DI it's been kinda lonely up here."

"I'd imagine so. What happened to Olette and Hayner?"

"Well Hayner graduated last semester and Olette doesn't have any classes with me so I haven't seen her around much. Since we have to live in the family building it's been harder to really see anyone. Although I did run into Irvine the other day. So that was good."

"Yeah? How's he doing?"

"Okay, I guess. We didn't really get a chance to talk because he had to go to class."

"Well maybe you can talk to him more now that you've seen him again."

"Yeah. I can't wait to get back to DI though! I'm so excited. And I'm even more excited now that I know I'll get to see everyone! This is gonna be fun!"

"Yep. I can't wait to see you."

"MOMMY!" I heard one of the girls call from the other room.

"Uh… Kairi, I gotta go. I'll see you this weekend."

"Okay, bye."

I hung up without saying bye and ran to the girls' room. The room was a mess and Masami was hitting Hitomi.

"Masami! Stop it!" I scolded as I ran over to her. "What's going on?!"

"Tomi, hit me frst!" she cried.

"DID NOT!" Hitomi screamed at her.

"DID TOO!" Masami screamed back.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Stop it!" I raised my voice over theirs.

"What's going on?" Riku asked as he ran in the room.

"The girls are fighting over something." I told him and turned back to Masami. "Now tell me calmly what happened."

"Tomi… bwake my toy."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Don't start that." I told them.

"Tomi hit me wen I cwy."

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Okay. Here's how we solve this one. I want you both of you to understand that there is no hitting allowed. If you have a problem you talk about it to me or daddy. Now both of you go to time out at opposite corners of the room."

"You got us in twubl!" Hitomi screamed at Masami.

"DID NOT!" Masami screamed back.

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Stop! Both of you to time out and I don't want to hear another word out of you is that clear?!"

They both stopped, nodded and went to opposite corners. I walked out with Riku and explained to him what had happened.

"It's a lot harder than I thought dealing with twins." Riku mentioned.

"Yeah. But I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love them."

"Me too." He replied as he kissed me.

**A/N: Okay. So there's that chapter. Next chapter is back to Destiny Islands to see everyone! YAY! And Sora and Kairi have a kid too?! 0.0 Yep. Please leave me some nice reviews and that chapter might come a little quicker. Also please check out my story called Selphie's Knights In Shining Armor and please review on that. That story is going to be made into a book. Of course we're going to take the Kingdom Hearts part out of it and make OC's to replace them but yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys! **


	17. Visiting

**A/N: First I would like to give a special thanks to all the readers of the _What Dreams Are Made Of_ stories. On the first installment I now have over 1000 hits!! W00t! W00t! Thanks so much! Anyway here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 17: Visiting

"Selphie, c'mon. We're gonna miss the train!" Riku called to me.

"I'm coming!" I called from the girls' room. Masami was already in the car and Hitomi was sitting in the house pouting in the corner. "Hitomi, we have to go now." I told her softly. "We're gonna go for a ride."

"I skeered." She replied.

"You're scared?" I asked. She nodded. "We're just going to meet some friends of mine."

"Otay." She replied shyly as she reached up to me.

I picked up her bag, put her on my hip, and walked out of the family dorm.

"What took so long?" Riku asked.

"Hitomi said she's scared." I told him.

"Aww… you don't have to be scared, Hitomi. We're gonna go meet some friends that's all." Riku told her and kissed her on the forehead before he locked the door. I put Hitomi in the car seat and got in the passenger side of the gold PT Cruiser my dad got me a year ago.

* * *

After a few hours we arrived at Destiny Islands. We got off the train, picked up our bags, and the car seats for the girls, and looked around for Kairi or Sora. I knew they were coming to get us from the train station. I just couldn't see them anywhere in the crowded train station. I looked over at Riku. He was looking for them too. I reached down to take Hitomi's hand and realized she was gone!

**Kairi's POV:**

I got to the train station and looked around for Selphie and Riku. I watched people get off the train but I didn't see them. _Did they miss the train? Maybe I just missed them._ I looked down to grab my son's hand and realized he wasn't there. He was gone! _Great! I can't find Selphie or Riku and now I've lost my son! I should've brought Sora with me!_ I ran around the train station shouting my son's name and asking people if they'd seen a little boy with spiky brown hair. No one had seen him.

"Akio!" I shouted as I started to panic. "Akio!"

Then I spotted him talking to a little girl about his age. She had long brown pigtails. "Akio!" I yelled firmly as I walked up to him.

**Selphie's POV:**

Riku picked up Masami so we wouldn't lose her and we looked for Hitomi. I was just starting to get really worried when I spotted her in a corner crying. A little boy with spiky brown hair was talking to her. I started to run over there.

"Akio!" I heard someone shout firmly. A red-haired girl walked up to them. "Akio! What are you doing running off like that?! You scared me!"

"Sorry mama. I help." the boy said as he pointed to Hitomi. "She cwyeen."

The red-haired girl looked at Hitomi. "Why are crying? Are you lost?" she asked. Hitomi nodded. "What's your name?"

"Hitomi." I smiled at her and held out my hand. She ran up to me and clung to my legs. I looked up at the red-haired girl and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Kairi?!" I exclaimed.

"Selphie?!" she exclaimed at the same time. We hugged and Riku came up behind me with Masami and our luggage. "Riku!" she hugged him and looked at the two girls. "They're so sweet. What did you name them?"

"Hitomi and Masami." Riku answered gesturing toward them as he spoke.

"Aww…" Kairi cooed.

"And who's this?" I asked her.

"This would be Akio." Kairi smiled as she picked him up.

"He looks just like Sora." Riku commented.

"Yeah. He acts like Sora too." Kairi smiled. "He stayed at the house because we were expecting Roxas and Naminé any minute."

"I can't wait to see everyone." I smiled.

"I can't believe it's been two years. The girls are so big." Kairi commented.

"Yeah, and look at you and Sora." Riku teased. "How old is he?"

"He's a year old." Kairi answered as we started walking toward her car.

"He's so cute." I told her as I smiled at Akio.

"Yeah and a little trouble maker." Kairi laughed.

"And the girls aren't?" I laughed.

* * *

"Naminé! Arixia!" I squealed as we went into Kairi and Sora's house and saw that everyone was already there. I ran over and hugged them. Riku greeted Sora, Roxas and Axel as Hitomi and Masami started playing with a little girl with blonde hair, Naminé and Roxas'. As I looked around I saw my girls, Akio, the little blonde haired girl and a boy with bright red hair, I knew was Axel and Arixia's.

"You're girls are so cute!" Naminé squealed.

"So is yours. How old is she?" I asked.

"She's almost two." Naminé answered. "Her name's Roxine."

"Aww…" Both Arixia and I cooed.

"My son is Raiku and he's Akio's age." Arixia told us.

"It's so weird to think that we're all married and have kids." Kairi said as she joined us.

"I know. I still remember the first day of high school when I met Riku." I said.

"And I remember how Axel asked me out at the homecoming dance. He was so romantic." Arixia said dreamily.

We all laughed and continued talking while our kids played together. We walked over to the guys and started talking with them.

"Hey. I have an idea." Kairi said.

"What?" we asked her.

"How about we have karaoke?" she asked us.

"Karaoke? Don't you think we're a little old for karaoke?" Naminé asked.

"No. You're never too old to sing and have fun," Kairi replied. "Besides it would entertain the kids as well."

"True." I agreed.

Kairi set up the karaoke machine and hooked it up to the TV. "So who's first?" Everyone was quiet. "Selphie. How about you and Riku sing a duet together?"

"Uh…" I looked over at Riku who shrugged. "Okay."

"Great. I have the perfect song for you guys too."

She put in a CD and we soon realized it was a Disney mix with What Dreams Are Made Of from the Lizzie McGuire movie on it. Riku and I smiled at each other and took the microphones.

Riku

_Hey now, hey now_

Selphie

_hey now, hey now_

Riku

_Have you ever seen such a beautiful night_

Selphie

_I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright_

Riku

When I see you smiling I go, oh, oh, oh

Selphie

_I would never want to miss this_

Riku

_'Cause in my heart I know what this is_

Both

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Selphie

_I've got somewhere I belong_

Riku

_I've got somebody to love_

Both

_This is what dreams are made of_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Selphie

_Have you ever wandered what life is about?_

Riku

_You could search the world and never figure it out_

Selphie

_You don't have to sail the oceans, no, no, no_

_Riku _

_Happiness is no mystery _

_Selphie : _

_It's here and now it's you and me, yeah_

Both

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Selphie

_I've got somewhere I belong_

Riku

_I've got somebody to love_

Both

_This is what dreams are made of_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Riku

_Open your eyes_

Selphie

_(This is what dreams are made of )_

Riku

_Shout to the skies_

Selphie

_(This is what dreams are made of )_

Riku

_When I see you smiling, I go, oh, oh, oh_

Selphie

_Yesterday my life was duller_

Riku

_Now everything's technicolor_

Both

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

_Hey now, hey now_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Selphie

_I've got somewhere I belong_

Riku

_I've got somebody to love_

Both

_This is what dreams are made of_

_This is what dreams are made of_

Selphie

_(Hey now, hey now)_

Riku

_Hey now _

_This is what dreams_

Selphie

_(Hey now, hey now)_

Riku

_(This is what dreams)_

Both

_This is what dreams are made of_

As we finished the rest of our friends clapped and the kids even cheered.

"It's been a long time that I've heard that song, much less sing it again." I commented.

"Yeah. I'm glad we got to sing that together again." Riku agreed as he kissed me.

"Mommy sing Cindarelly." Hitomi said.

"You want me to sing Cinderella?" I asked her.

"Cindarelly! Cindarelly! Cindarelly!" the girls cheered at me.

"Okay. Okay." I told them and went up to the karaoke machine and turned the song on.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling thru  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

The kids cheered and started calling out more songs they wanted to hear.

"Wizardofvoz!! Wizardofvoz!! Wizardofvoz!!" The girls cheered.

"What does that mean?" Axel asked.

"It means Wizard of Oz." I told him. "My girls like the song Somewhere Over the Rainbow."

"So does Roxine." Naminé added.

"Sing it!" The girls demanded.

"I'll sing it." Naminé volunteered.

"But it's not on here." Kairi commented.

"I know the words well enough. They've watched it a million times." Naminé laughed.

Somewhere over the rainbow

_There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue _

_And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops a way above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_If birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why then oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I?_

"Girly moosic." Akio and Raiku pouted.

"Alright how about this?" Roxas volunteered. He took the microphone and put it on a song on the karaoke. "Sora, come here." he said. Sora came and took another microphone.

Sora

I_'m gonna be a mighty king _

_So enemies beware! _

Roxas

_Well, I've never seen a king of beasts _

_With quite so little hair _

Sora

_I'm gonna be the mane event _

_Like no king was before _

_I'm brushing up on looking down _

_I'm working on my ROAR _

_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

Roxas

_(You've rather a long way to go, young master, _

_if you think...) _

Sora

_No one saying do this _

Roxas

_(Now when I said that, I -) _

Sora

_No one saying be there _

Roxas

_(What I meant was...) _

Sora

_No one saying stop that _

Roxas

_(Look, what you don't realize...) _

Sora

_No one saying see here _

Roxas

_(Now see here!) _

Sora

_Free to run around all day _

Roxas

_(Well, that's definitely out...) _

Sora

_Free to do it all my way! _

Roxas

_I think it's time that you and I _

_Arranged a heart to heart _

Sora

_Kings don't need advice _

_From little hornbills for a start _

Roxas

_If this is where the monarchy is headed _

_Count me out! _

_Out of service, out of Africa _

_I wouldn't hang about _

_This child is getting wildly out of wing _

Sora

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

_Everybody look left _

_Everybody look right _

_Everywhere you look I'm _

_Standing in the spotlight! _

Roxas

_Not yet! _

Roxas, Riku

_Let every creature go for broke and sing _

_Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing _

_It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling _

Sora

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king! _

_Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to be king!_

All the kids cheered. We smiled and put them down for their nap. After a few hours of singing other karaoke songs and talking in between we decided it was time to go.

"Why do you guys have to go?" Kairi asked. "Can't you just spend the night?"

"I'd love to, Kairi, but I have a lot to do before we go to school on Monday." I replied.

"Okay. Well it was good to see you guys." Kairi said as she hugged me.

"Yeah good to see everyone. We should do this again sometime." Riku added as he and Kairi hugged.

After Riku and I said our goodbyes, we got the girls and Sora drove us to the train station.

"See you, Sora." I said as I hugged him.

"Yeah. See you." He replied.

He left and we got on the train.

"Hey, Selphie?"

"Yeah, Riku?"

"I've been thinking, and I think maybe we should adopt Kiara." He replied.

"What do you mean adopt her?" I asked.

"Well… Tifa did put her in my care and I feel kinda bad for putting her in an orphanage like we did."

I sat my seat shocked. _We already have the girls to take care of in our little apartment at the school and now he wants to bring an eight year old in too?!_

"I… don't know…"

"You don't have to make a decision right now. It's just an idea." He replied.

"We'll talk about it when we get home." I told him as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Alright."

**A/N: So there's chapter 17. How sweet and I set it up for chapter 18. Please don't forget to review! **


	18. A Major Decision

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Square Enix does. Damn them there's so much I want to change. Anyway enough of that. Onward!**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all the readers of this series! I can't believe that the hits have reached almost 1100! Or that if you combine the number of reviews for both stories its 66! I love you readers so much! Please enjoy chapter 18…**

Chapter 18: A Major Decision

"I don't know about this, Riku. We already have the girls to take care of in our little apartment here at school. How are we going to provide for an eight year old as well?" I asked him trying to reason with him. I felt bad about putting her in an orphanage too but didn't we do the right thing? We can't provide for her.

"We can make it work. Tifa put the girl in my care when she died. Doesn't that mean anything? I feel bad that I didn't take her in."

"I know, and I feel bad about it too but we have enough to deal with right now. How are we going to take care of two toddlers and an eight year old?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll be fine. How about we have her live with us for a while and see how it works out. If we decide we can't take care of her then we won't adopt her."

"Okay. I guess. I'm just scared something's gonna happen."

"Everything will be fine." He replied as he hugged me.

"I know. I trust you."

"Then we'll leave tomorrow to arrange it at the orphanage."

"Alright."

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital. _How is this possible? Where am I? Am I alive? The car wreck. Kiara. What happened? _

"Kiara!" I yelled as I jerked up in the bed.

"Miss Lockheart, you're awake." A kind voice said to me.

"Where's my daughter? Where's Kiara?" I asked her.

"I have no idea, Miss Lockheart. Please calm down."

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" the girl asked.

"I told my daughter that I loved her. I want to see my daughter!" I demanded.

"Miss Lockheart, we'll try and find out about your daughter, but right now you need to calm down."

"I want to see my daughter!" I screamed.

"Miss Lockheart, we have to find her. It's been two years." She informed me.

"T-two years?" I questioned.

"Yes, ma'am. You've been in a coma. Now that you've awaken you should be let out soon."

* * *

The next day we arrived at the Destiny Islands Orphanage after dropping the girls off with my dad. How I let Riku talk me into this I have no idea. I really don't think we can handle it but then again I don't want this girl to suffer. It's not her fault. Tifa wasn't nice to me but that doesn't mean that this girl is exactly like her does it?

"Mr. and Mrs. Aiawa, what can I do for you?" the woman at the orphanage asked.

"I called yesterday about adopting Kiara." Riku replied.

The woman looked down at some papers on her desk. "Yes, here it is." she said picking up Kiara's folder. "Why are you just deciding this?" she asked.

"At the time, we felt we couldn't provide for her." I answered.

"And you think that you can provide for her now?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We have a more stable situation then we had and she's the daughter of one of my husband's friends so we felt we should take her in."

"I see. Well if you feel that you have the financial support and a stable household we will of course make the necessary arrangements for you to be able to adopt the child. "

"Thank you ma'am." Riku replied.

We signed the papers and followed the woman to get Kiara. _I'm still scared this isn't going to work but I don't know how to tell Riku about it. I don't want to hurt his feelings and I trust him to make the right decision. I know everything will work out._

* * *

**Kiara's POV:**

"It's your turn!" a girl told me.

"I know and you know what? I win!" I announced as I laid down my last card, completing phase ten.

"Aw, man!" the girl exclaimed.

"Kiara!" The woman in charge of the orphanage called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You've been adopted." She told me.

"What?! No!" I exclaimed. "I can't!"

"I already have the paperwork finished. This nice couple is going to adopt you." She told me gesturing a couple that walked in. My eyes widened as I saw the guy my mom told me about.

"Riku?!" I exclaimed as I ran up to him.

"Hey, Kiara." He laughed.

"You're actually adopting me?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long. We had some things to take care of." He replied.

_Yeah probably because __she__ didn't want to. I don't like her._ "So I'm going home with you?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Where do I live now?" I asked as I walked out with them after saying bye to everyone. "Do I have any brothers or sisters or cousins or…"

"Calm down, Kiara." Riku laughed.

"You'll live with us in Twilight Town and I guess you could say you have two sisters." The girl with him told me.

"Sisters?!"

"Yeah. We had twin girls. Their names are Hitomi and Masami."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed as we got in the car.

**A/N: So they adopted her. What now? Will everything be okay? And Tifa's actually alive?! Sorry Riku'sGal1018 I have a plan. Thank you to RikuxTifa for giving me some of my ideas. Please leave a review and I'll have chapter 19 up as soon as I can! Love ya! **


	19. Problems

**Disclaimer: I regret to say I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney. Why do you insist on making me admit that?! **

**A/N: Well as you know this installment is about to end. Next chapter is the last one in fact! Don't worry part 3 will be out soon! Anyway enough stalling on to the story!**

Chapter 19: Problems

**Riku's POV:**

It's been six months since we adopted Kiara and we've had some problems but I think everything's going to work out just fine. At the beginning of the summer we moved back to Destiny Islands. I think Kiara has been a good addition to the family. She helps take care of the girls and listens to us. It's now July 15th, the day before the girls' birthday. We're going to have a lot going on tomorrow since we decided to have a big party for them. A Disney Princess themed party. Why must it be Disney again?!

"Riku, let's go. We have to go shopping for the party tomorrow." Selphie told me as she came into the room.

"Okay. Can I ask why it has to be Disney though?"

"Because that's what the girls chose." She laughed. "It won't be that bad."

"That's what you say."

"Aw, c'mon. Let's go shopping to make everything better."

"You think shopping solves everything." I teased.

"Of course it does. Shopping makes the world happy!" Selphie teased back.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I replied.

As we got to Party City the girls ran to the back and started looking at all the costumes and party accessories. Selphie had the idea to let all the kids dress up as a Disney character and the girls went nuts over it.

"I be Cinderelly!" Hitomi called.

"No! I be Cinderelly!" Masami argued.

"Me!" Hitomi argued back.

"No! Me!" Masami yelled as they fought over the costume.

"Girls, why don't you both be Cinderella?" Selphie asked them.

"I not gonna be same as her!" Masami yelled.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, Masami." I told her firmly.

"Daddy, I be Cinderelly?" she asked me.

"Who called it first?" I asked.

"I did." Masami replied.

"That not true! I said first!" Hitomi argued.

"DID NOT!" Masami argued.

"DID TOO!" Hitomi argued back

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Girls!" I raised my voice a little. "What did we say about arguing?"

"Don't." the girls answered.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked them. They looked down. "How about you both just pick something different?"

"Otay." They answered.

"I be… …" Masami started.

"Beauty!" They both cheered at the same time.

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

"No me!"

_Here we go again. When will it end? Why can't they just decide on two different characters? It's Disney for crying out loud! How many more characters can you choose from?!_

"Girls, if you can't decide on something different mommy and I will pick for you." I told them.

They stopped arguing and continued to look around. "I be… … Tink!" Masami cheered.

"I be… … Fairwy Thumlina!" Hitomi cheered.

"Aww… how sweet. They're gonna be fairies together." Selphie commented.

"Yay. We have Tinkerbell and Fairy Thumbelina." I stated sarcastically. "Do I have to be here?"

Selphie just laughed and helped the girls try on their costumes for the party. I noticed Kiara was sitting down on an empty shelf.

"Kiara, aren't you going to find a costume too?" I asked her. She looked up at me and I noticed tears rolling down her face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Selphie yelled at me." She cried.

"What would make her do that?" I asked.

"I don't know." She replied continuing to cry.

"There had to have been a reason she yelled." I told her.

"I don't know. She just yelled at me."

"Well I'll talk to her. How about we fin you a costume too." I offered as I helped her up.

She looked around and decided she wanted to be Maleficent. Why she wanted to be a villain was completely beyond me but oh well. She went to try on the costume and Selphie and the girls came back just as Kiara came out with hers on. The girls shied away from her and looked as if they were about to cry.

"Kiara, that is not a suitable costume." Selphie told her.

"Why not, Selphie? If she wants to be a villain why does it matter? It's still Disney." I tried to reason.

"You don't want her scaring the girls, do you?" Selphie asked.

"I guess not." I sighed.

"Kiara, change your costume." Selphie told her firmly.

Kiara looked as if she were about to cry as she glanced up at me and went to find another costume.

"Did you have to say it like that?" I asked Selphie.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You basically demanded her to change costumes. She looked like she was about to cry."

"Riku, she was just trying to get her way."

"I don't think that's completely true. She said you yelled at her before."

"I might have raised my voice a little but I didn't yell at her."

"What did she do to make you raise your voice?" I asked.

"Can we talk about this later? This isn't the time nor the place for this." Selphie answered.

"Fine." I agreed.

Kiara finally decided to be Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I must say she looked good as Esmerelda. We bought the costumes and the other party necessities that we needed and left. As we got home the girls went nuts. They started running around cheering for their birthday. We had to keep reminding them that the party didn't start for another couple of hours. I walked into the living room to see Kiara crying again.

"Kiara, what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I think Selphie hates me. She yells at me all the time and puts me down." She cried.

"Kiara, Selphie doesn't hate you." I told her kindly.

"Yes she does. She never says anything nice to me." she continued to cry.

"I'm sure that's not true, Kiara. She's just stressed right now with the party and everything." I tried to cheer her up.

"But she's been that way ever since you adopted me. Maybe I wasn't meant to be here."

"Kiara, don't say that."

"I want my mommy." she cried and left the room in tears.

_Now what?_ _I don't know what to do. How do I deal with this one?_

"Riku?" Selphie asked as she came in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well something. It's Kiara." I started.

"What about her?"

"She just ran out crying. She said she doesn't think she belongs here because you don't say anything nice to her and that you yell at her all the time."

"No I don't. It's not like that." Selphie replied. "I don't yell at her."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to comfort her and she complains about how much you she thinks you hate her." I told Selphie.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course not, Selphie. I'm just trying to get the story straight."

"I know I'm sorry."

"You don't like having her around though do you?" I asked.

"Riku, I never said that. I wouldn't want her to grow up in an orphanage either."

"Well we're gonna have to figure out something because she really thinks you hate her."

**Kiara's POV: **

As I listened to Riku and his wife argue I could only smile. It's me that doesn't like Selphie because I can tell she never wanted me here. She hates my mommy and she thinks I'm like her. Well I hate her too then! I'll just break them up and then I'll live with Riku like mommy wanted all along. What do I do now?

**A/N: Uh-oh. What have I done? She's trying to break them up? What's gonna happen? Uh… well I know but I can't tell you yet. If you review you'll know sooner. **


	20. What Now? !

**Don't make me say it please! Okay. Okay…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except my OC's and the story line. Square Enix and Disney do. **

**A/N: One thing new about this chapter is the bolded italicized lyrics. They are a mood setter in the background. Okay readers now here is the final chapter of What Dreams Are Made Of 2! Please enjoy…**

Chapter 20: What Now?!

**Selphie's POV:**

Just like I thought, the girls' party turned out to be really fun for them. We had set up a Disney movie marathon and let them watch and play their characters. It was fun to watch them as we, the adults, talked. Even though Riku says he despises Disney I could tell he enjoyed it too. The only thing that's bugging me is the argument we had the day before. I've never yelled at Kiara. I'm firm with her but I'm only as firm with her as I am with my own girls. It's true I didn't really want to adopt her but I understand how Riku must feel and I wouldn't want any child to grow up in an orphanage. As we went back to Twilight Town at the end of the summer, I thought things would be better but I was wrong. Kiara was always so polite and sweet in front of Riku but if he wasn't around she was the biggest trouble maker I've ever seen!

"Why do we have to leave?" Kiara asked.

"Because Selphie is still in school." Riku answered her.

"How long does she have to stay?" Kiara asked.

"I have to stay until I graduate college, Kiara." I answered sweetly.

"How long do you stay in college?" she asked.

"Well that depends on a lot of things. Like if you change your major or if you decide to go to medical school if you want to be a doctor." I explained.

"How long though?" she asked impatiently.

"Anywhere from four to eight years." Riku answered.

"Eight years?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Selphie's already been though three years." Riku laughed.

"And I don't plan on going to medical school or anything so I only have this year left." I told her kindly.

"But still I don't want to leave Destiny Islands." she whined.

"We'll come back." Riku promised.

"Yeah. I've just got to finish this year and I'll have my teaching degree." I told her. "After that we can move back to Destiny Islands."

"Okay." she agreed.

--It's been three months since we moved back to Twilight Town and things have only gotten worse. Kiara refuses to listen to me when Riku's not around. Everything was fine when we first adopted her so I don't understand what changed. Riku keeps talking to me about yelling at her and one day he asked me why I had hit Kiara. I would never do that and he knows it! What is she telling him?

"Selphie, what's the matter?" Riku asked me as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nothing." I lied. I couldn't tell him what Kiara does when he's not around.

"That's not true. Something is wrong." he replied. "Would you please talk to me?"

_How can I? I don't want to hurt your feelings. I know how much keeping Kiara means to you. _"I'm just not ready to talk about it yet." I told him. _More like I don't want to talk about it at all._

"Okay, if you say so." Riku replied as he kissed me. "I'm here when you're ready."

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Will you be okay watching Kiara tonight?" he asked before he left the room.

"What?" I looked up. _Another night watching Kiara without Riku?_

"I was gonna go hang out with Hayner tonight…" Riku trailed off. "If you're not up to it I don't have to go."

"No, it's okay. Go. Have fun. I'll be fine. I can watch Kiara."

"Okay, but I'll only go if you're sure." Riku told me.

"I'm sure." I smiled. "Go, have fun."

He smiled, kissed me one last time and left. _Please let everything be okay. Help Kiara be the angel I know she can be. I don't want to argue anymore._ I prayed as I sat down at the window and stared out.

"Where's Riku?" Kiara demanded as she entered the room.

I turned to her. "He's with some friends tonight." I answered. "So that means we get to have a girl's night." I smiled trying to be polite.

"I don't want to unless we go out." Kiara told me plainly.

"Kiara, I don't feel like going anywhere right now and we don't have that kind of money either." I explained.

"If we go to Chuckie E. Cheese it won't be a problem. The twins would have fun too." Kiara pressed on.

"I said no." I told her firmly. "Besides the girls are at my dad's house tonight."

"WELL I WANT TO GO TO CHUCKIE E CHEESE NOW!!" She screamed.

"Kiara!" I scolded. "You know not to yell at me. I told you no. We aren't going to Chuckie E. Cheese tonight." I told her sternly.

"Why do you hate me?" Kiara asked suddenly.

"Kiara, I never said I hated you."

"You don't have to say it! You show it!" She exclaimed. "You don't let me do anything I want to!"

"Kiara, we just don't have the time nor the money to do those kinds of things right now."

"You always say that! It's always the same answer! Just admit it you don't want me to have fun! You want to torture me because you hate me!"

"Kiara, stop it!" I said raising my voice at her.

"See you do hate me! You just yelled at me!"

"Just because I raised my voice a little does not mean I hate you." I told her.

"But you do! You hate me because you hated my mom!"

"Don't you say that! You don't know anything about my life!" I exclaimed. She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I know you hated my mom and now you hate me! That's all that matters! You never wanted me here in the first place!"

"Don't you dare think that!"

"Why because it's true and you won't admit it?! You never liked me and you never will!"

"Kiara, stop it! I never—"

"I HATE YOU!!" Kiara screamed interrupting me.

"I HATE YOU TOO!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!" I yelled before I could stop myself. She froze and stepped back as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Kiara, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean…" She took off running out of the room. _I can't believe I said that. What have I done? _I thought as tears rolled down my cheeks as well.

"Selphie, what's going on?" Riku asked as he came in the room. "Kiara's in tears."

"I thought you were hanging out with Hayner."

"He had to cancel. Mind telling me what happened?"

"I'm sorry. I can't believe I… …" I started to say. "Look the truth is I'm not happy with Kiara. She's deviant. She's an angel when you're around but as soon as you turn your back she's a little devil. She screams at me for things she wants and presses on and on until I give it to her. She even broke something in the store because I wouldn't get something for her. She yells at me all the time. She doesn't respect me. And after you left she came in demanding to know where you were and kept demanding that we go to Chuckie E. Cheese. I told her no and she kept pushing it. We got into a big argument and we both told each other that we hated each other."

"You what?!" Riku exclaimed. "Well no wander!"

"Riku! Don't you think I feel bad enough?! I lost control and I'm sorry but you don't have to—"

"Selphie, you've never lost control before. What's so different about Kiara?"

"I don't know. I just…"

"Just what didn't think?! I knew you didn't like the fact that we adopted her but you really over did it this time. If you think I didn't know she was making things up and trying to get you angry you're wrong. I knew all along. I just never thought you'd go so far as tell her that you hated her." Riku replied. _Great now Riku is mad at me. What am I supposed to do now? _"That was the last straw. Are you gonna start yelling at the girls now?"

I jerked my head up in surprise. "How dare you say that! You know I would never—"

"Never lose control. You did with Kiara so what makes you think you wouldn't with the girls?" Riku snapped back.

"Riku! How can you..?"

"Because I of all people would know what it's like controlling a temper like that. And I know that once you lose it doesn't just go away. You'll lose it again and again."

"I'll try not to. I just—"

"Just what, Selphie? Lost control? Yeah I know. That's the problem!" he snapped.

"Let me finish a sentence!" I yelled.

"What's the point? I know what you're going to say." Riku replied coldly.

"Fine. Then that's it." I told him plainly as tears streamed down my face.

"What's it? What are you talking about?"

_**I gotta say what's on my mind  
Something about us  
doesn't seem right these days  
life keeps getting in the way  
Whenever we try, somehow the plan  
is always rearranged**_

_**It's so hard to say  
But I've gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be ok..**_

"If you don't trust me then I don't belong here." I answered.

_**I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
**_

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I mean if you don't trust me then there's no reason for to stay here."

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind  
But I get my hopes up  
and I watch them fall everytime  
Another colour turns to grey  
and it's just too hard to watch it all  
slowly fade away  
I'm leaving today 'cause I've  
gotta do what's best for me  
you'll be ok..  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
But at least for now  
I gotta go my own way**_

"You're leaving me?!" he asked surprised.

_**What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?  
**_

"For now… yes." I answered.

"Please tell me you're joking."

_**What about trust?**_

"I'm not. I'm going to my dad's for a while." I told him and started to leave the room.

_**You know I never wanted to hurt you**_

"Selphie, I didn't mean…" he started as he took my wrist trying to stop me.__

_**And what about me?  
**_

"You may not have meant to but you did. I need some time."

_**  
What am I supposed to do?  
**_

"What can I do to convince you to stay?" he asked.__

_**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**_

"Nothing right now." I answered tears still in my eyes._**  
**_

_**I'll miss you**_

_**  
**_"Selphie…. please… …"__

_**so  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
**_

"I told you, I have to get away right now."__

_**Why do you have to go?**_

"Don't go… … please…" he continued to beg.

_**  
I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand  
**_

"I can't stay here." I stated.__

_**I'm trying to understand  
**_

"Why not? Selphie, I need you."__

_**We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
**_

"I can't."__

_**I want you to stay**_

"I'll do anything."

_**  
I wanna go my own way  
I've got to move on and be who I am  
**_

"I've got to figure some things out."__

_**What about us?**_

"You can do that here… with me." He tried to convince me as he pulled me into his arms.__

_**I just don't belong here  
I hope you understand**_

"I've got to do this on my own."__

_**I'm trying to understand**_

"Can't you just stay here with me?"

_**  
We might find our place in this  
world someday  
but at least for now  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way  
I gotta go my own way**_

_**Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead  
**__  
"_I've gotta go." I told him as I pulled away from him and grabbed my coat.

"Selphie… what are doing? Please stay." Riku begged.

"I need to get away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be." I told him.

"Please don't say we're getting a divorce."

"Just consider this a separation for now." Selphie answered solemnly and left.

**Kiara's POV:****  
**

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at her.

"I HATE YOU TOO!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?!" Selphie yelled back. I froze and stepped back as tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Kiara, I'm sorry…. I didn't mean…" I took off running out of the room and ran into Riku.

"Kiara, what's wrong?" He asked. I looked up at him as the tears continued to stream down my face and continued to run past him. I couldn't talk to anyone right now. I sank to a corner in my room and hugged my knees as I cried. _ I didn't know she'd actually say it. I honestly didn't think she hated me and now I know the truth. She really never wanted me here. I want my mommy. I want to be with her. _

As I sat there wishing mommy could hold me again I heard Riku and Selphie yelling at each other. At first it scared me because I didn't expect it.

"Just what, Selphie? Lost control? Yeah I know. That's the problem!" Riku snapped at her.

"Let me finish a sentence!" Selphie yelled.

"What's the point? I know what you're going to say." Riku replied coldly.

"Fine. Then that's it." Selphie told him plainly.

"What's it? What are you talking about?" Riku asked surprised as the yelling stopped. I strained got up and went to my doorway to hear.

"If you don't trust me then I don't belong here." Selphie answered him.

"What does that mean?" Riku asked.

"I mean if you don't trust me then there's no reason for to stay here." Selphie replied sounding depressed.

"You're leaving me?!" Riku asked even more surprised.

"For now… yes." Selphie answered.

"Please tell me you're joking." Riku replied.

"I'm not. I'm going to my dad's for a while." Selphie told him as she started to leave the room.

"Selphie… I didn't mean…." Riku started softly as he grabbed her wrist.

They continued to talk softly enough that I couldn't hear so I tried to move closer and listen without being noticed. Riku pulled Selphie into his arms.

"I've got to do this on my own." Selphie told him softly._**  
**_

"Can't you just stay here with me?" Riku asked her.

"I've gotta go." Selphie told him as she pulled away from him and grabbed her coat.

"Selphie… what are doing? Please stay." Riku begged.

"I need to get away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be." Selphie told him.

"Please don't say we're getting a divorce." Riku said sadly.

"Just consider this a separation for now." Selphie said just as sad and left. I rushed back to my room and punched the air.

_She's gone! I did it! Yes! I've done it!_

**A/N: Oh no. Separation? What have I done? You'll have to wait until next chapter. But wait a minute… this was the last chapter! 0o This story has officially come to an end. WHAT?! OO Don't worry I couldn't leave the entire story like that. It just means that another one is coming out soon. Yes, my readers What Dreams Are Made Of 3 will be coming your way. And remember leaving a review will make it come out faster. Thanks to all who have reviewed and all that have read the story even if you didn't review! Love you guys!**

**And by the way, the background lyrics are from High School Musical 2. :)**


End file.
